


The Song of Ice and Fire

by dream_fire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenaerys gets a happy childhood and isn't married off to some man twice her age, Don't @ Me, I gave Robert (Sweet Robin) Arryn a sister, I'm basically just giving happy stories to all of the characters who didn't get them in the canon, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Original Characters - Freeform, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Sorry George they're mine now, Viserys Targaryen doesn't get to go outside, my emotional support fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_fire/pseuds/dream_fire
Summary: Rhaegar stages a rebellion against his father and takes the throne. There are whispers that Robert Baratheon should take the throne. Meanwhile Tywin Lannister is attempting to get closer to the Iron Throne without going into an all out war. Preferably through a betrothal between one of his grandchildren and one of the Targaryen children.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Tywin I

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the throne room in the Red Keep. A lesser man would have said that the Gods were smiling down and giving their approval to Prince Rhaegar’s coronation but Tywin knew otherwise. It was just another day for Westeros after the war to place Rhaegar on the throne. He had been hesitant at first when he heard Rhaegar’s plan to usurp his father at Harrenhal. Aerys had been their King for nearly two decades and until his madness set in Tywin had even counted him as a good ally. But when Aerys had appointed Jaime--his heir!--to the Kings Guard Tywin started to warm to the idea of supporting Rhaegar’s claim. He had needed time to consider his options but when the plan went into motion Tywin had already begun supporting him from the shadows.

When Prince Rhaegar had entered the throne room with his new wife, the Stark girl, by his side the soft murmuring that filled the hall stopped at once. Tywin never understood why Rhaegar had gone for her after Princess Elia had been killed by one of Aerys' lackies who Aerys had ordered to kill her. The Stark girl had blown off her last betrothed the Stormlord Robert Baretheon which caused a huge fuss amongst the Northern and Storm lords. She was also wild and considering how backwater the North was, the Starks being Great Lords or not, she wasn’t a suitable bride at all. He had hoped that Prince Rhaegar would decide to ignore his father’s previous decision and marry Cersei. Gods knows that if his house was going to remain relevant they needed someone close to the throne. For one split second he had even thought about switching to the loyalist side but quickly saw the stupidity and irrationality in that thought.

The sound of the High Septon droning on about vows and the Light of the Seven brought Tywin’s mind back into focus. Prince Rhaegar was kneeling in front of the High Septon at the foot of the Iron Throne and saying his vows. Towards the front of the crowd was the Queen Dowager Rhaella, Prince Viserys, Princess Rhaenys and a pair of wet-nurses were holding onto the two princes, Aegon and Jaehaerys. Rhaegar’s children were the key to the throne for his house now that Rhaegar had remarried.

He was angry when Aerys stole his heir, leaving him with a dwarf and an arrogant girl who knew nothing of how to rule. During the war though he had slowly begun to develop enough begrudging respect that he eventually gave out and officially named Tyrion his heir. It was the second hardest thing he had to deal with that year behind finding Tyrion a suitable wife. If it weren’t for his work in the war he would’ve been a laughing stock throughout the kingdoms. What kind of lord would want one of his daughters to marry a dwarf even if the dwarf was the heir to the Westerlands? He eventually had to give in and accept the offer from the previous Lord Farman, one of the more minor houses Tywin ruled over. Merianne Farman was a pretty enough girl but she barely had any brains to speak of and the only good thing about her was that she was fertile. Once the two were married it only took two months for her to get pregnant and now she only had three months left in her pregnancy. Tyrion was lucky this time around that with this pregnancy it didn’t matter if the baby was a boy or a girl. If it was a boy Tyrion would have an heir and Casterly Rock would be more secure but if it was a girl Tywin could get her very close to the Throne. She could marry Prince Aegon or if something happened before the two were married maybe she could marry the Stark girl’s whelp.

“Do you promise to rule the Seven Kingdoms to the best of your ability?” The High Septon asked.

“I do.” Prince Rhaegar said.

The High Septon leaned down slowly and placed the ruby studded crown of Aegon the Conqueror on Rhaegar’s head. Rhaegar rose and the septon called out, “Then I do pronounce King Rhaegar of the House Targaryen First of His name King of the Seven Kingdoms, the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the realm.”

“As my first act as King I would name Tywin Lannister as my Hand. He served my father well and was the reason his early rule was so prosperous and he was also one of my most ardent supporters during the rebellion,” Rhaegar called. “Do you accept Lord Lannister? Shall we continue the work my Father forced you to stop?”

“I accept the position your Grace,” Tywin said.

Tywin usually hated smiles and laughter, he distrusted them immensely, but on this occasion he let a small one crack on his face. Being Hand was a fickle position but it would allow him to leverage one of his grandchildren into a betrothal. Betrothals and marriages couldn’t be so easily weaseled out of. He just had to hope that the lucky grandchild knew how to play the game or was someone Tywin, and only Tywin, could control.

The rest of the coronation and the festivities that followed went off without a hitch. People were dying for a distraction from the dead and the memories of the war that had predated these days. The weeks he spent in Kings Landing turned into months and he was able to get council members accepted that would be more inclined to listen to him. The bank of Oldtown was failing and once it did where was all the money to go? It would be a shame if all those lords lost their money and the Hightowers got the blame for it. Pycelle was an old fool and a craven but he could easily be bought even without connections. Robert had to listen to him because Robert had agreed to marry Cersei. He was also dying to prove his loyalty after there were some calls for the main Targaryen line to be exiled and for him, a great-grandson of a Targaryen princess, to be placed on the throne. The wildcards were of course the Lord Commander of the King's Guard and Doran Martell. The King's Guard were always loyal to the king and although Martell was angered that Rhaegar married so quickly after Elia’s unfortunate end he had to be loyal because Rhaegar’s heirs were still Martell’s grandchildren.

One particularly sunny day Tywin was hunched over at his desk in the Tower of the Hand. The crown was still dealing with unhappy loyalist lords and those who called for Lord Baretheon’s coronation who had their lands and power diminished and the crown was still climbing out of the debt to the Iron Bank. It would be out soon thanks to Lord Hightower’s work but the Iron Bank was always fussy when it came to paying back debts. Didn’t they hear the saying that everyone is so oddly fond of saying “The Lannisters always pay their debts”? He also hadn’t managed to lock onto a betrothal quite yet since the king wanted to wait until his children were a bit older for something to be worked out. By the time he had finally admitted that Cersei had gotten pregnant and Merianne was due to give birth within a moon's turn.

A knock on the door interrupted him and caused him to blot a bit of ink on the paper. Without waiting for a reply the door opened and the Grand Maester walked in slowly. Must he always interrupt things and take forever doing it? In his hand was a small piece of parchment with an unbroken seal. Tywin narrowed his eyes and made out the small symbol of a lion on the wax seal. Something must have happened back home.

“A raven my lord hand… from Casterly Rock,” Pycelle wheezed.

He stood and waited for Pycelle to hand it to him.

“Are you going to hand it to me or are we going to have to wait for the moon to turn?” Tywin snapped. He already had a faint idea of what the scroll contained.

“Of course my Lord,” Pycelle said and handed over the scroll before leaving the room.

Tywin waited until the peeping Grand Maester had shut the door completely to break the seal. He might have to start planning his next move and he didn’t want someone looking over his shoulder. If he could buy the Grand Maester it was entirely possible that someone one else would try and possibly even succeed to do the same.

_Father-_   
_Merianne gave birth last night to a healthy baby girl. We named her Johanna._   
_Tyrion_

He moved his papers aside and picked up a piece of raven’s parchment. Tyrion may need an heir but this wouldn’t necessarily set back the house’s interests. Until a boy was born he’d just have to make sure little Johanna was prepared for the sort of life he was planning for her and make Rhaegar warm up to the idea of a betrothal. Tywin dipped his quill in the ink and wrote out a note for Tyrion. Then he lit a candle, melted a bit of red wax and poured it over the scroll before stamping it with the lion of his house.

_Make it a boy next time._

\-------

Nearly Fourteen years later

His children proved fertile and somehow Tyrion met Tywin’s demand to sire a son. Within a year and a half his wife was with child again and nine months later a small boy was born. Gerion they called him, after Tywin’s brother, and at first people thought he wouldn’t live very long. Over time however he caught up with his sister, then his cousin Joffery and soon he grew to be the tallest of the children. Merianne’s mother was a Glover and in the daughter born two years later this showed strongly. Elissa was the only grandchild who had dark hair and a bit of a long face but she was tall for a girl of ten and had green eyes like all her siblings.

In his grandchildren Tywin looked for the signs of knowing how to play the game. Joffrey was arrogant and too unpredictable to be trusted in political matters, Gerion was smart but he didn’t quite have the commanding presence needed yet and Tommen only cared about sweets and the pony he had gotten for his eighth name day. Elissa and Myrcella were just girls, not even flowered yet but Johanna seemed close to grasping the game although she was a bit naïve. Maybe with a push his three eldest grandchildren could get there. Tywin guessed that Joffrey would be the hardest to deal with of the three because there would be so much that Joffrey to unlearn.

“Your Grace, may I be blunt with you?” Tywin asked.

“When are you not?”

“It is high time you arranged those betrothals you’ve been putting off for the better part of fifteen years. It isn’t enough to just punish the disloyal, you have to reward the loyal, otherwise the Lords of Westeros will find someone who will,” Tywin said.

“On this…I have to agree with the Lord Hand…and there are a number of candidates whose parents would fight for…a betrothal,” Pycelle said. “You would have…many of the lord's favor... if you reward...even one them with a...marriage.”

“I suppose I can’t put it off forever but I must demand that my children are wed to those who are of age with them,” The King said.

“Lord Tywin has plenty of grandchildren to be sure, there are also the two Arryn children, Margery Tyrell and if you are willing to wed your children or siblings to first cousins then there are also Lyanna’s nieces and nephews and my children,” Doran said.

“There is also the matter of the practice of incest your family used, are you going to continue this?” The Lord Commander asked.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about that over the years but I’ve realized that the incest is what had weakened my house for centuries. It can preserve good traits but it can also bring out bad ones and it weakens the good ones over time. How else would there have been so many simple minded or mad people from my house?” Rhaegar said.

“That would certainly please the Faith… a wise decision Your Grace,” Grand Maester Pycelle said.

“Thank you my lords, Grand Maester, I’ll have to think over the candidates. I will announce my decisions in a few days,” Rhaegar announced.

“Very good your grace,” Pycelle said.

King Rhaegar rose and Tywin and the other council members rose as well. A habit that had started to make his knees hurt as of late. Tywin wasn’t quite as young as he used to be and the thought of legacy was dominating his mind more and more. He had to seize this opportunity while Rhaegar was still agreeing to set up marriages. The King left the room and the rest of the council settled back into their seats for the rest of the kingdoms’ affairs for the day.

Trade deals with the Free Cities and restless lords in the Stormlands filled Tywin’s head as he took his dinner later that evening. He would have to deal with the Stormlords again at some point soon. The city’s ever present stench was mitigated somewhat inside the Red Keep but you could always catch a hint of it in the air. Tywin longed for the day when his children and grandchildren stepped up so his legacy could be secure and he could rule from Casterly Rock instead of this gods forsaken city.

“Father?”

Tywin turned and Jaime was standing in the doorway all in white. It was an old but still unhealed wound to be reminded of what Jaime had allowed to be stolen from him. Jaime was arrogant but with enough guidance he could’ve made a decent lord. Tywin rose, he already knew why Jaime had come for him, the King most likely wanted to discuss the betrothals. This was the chance he was waiting for to secure what he needed to keep his house respected and feared.

“His Grace would like to speak with you in his solar,” Jaime said.

Tywin signaled a servant to clean up his meal and followed Jamie down the many steps of the Tower of the Hand. The Queen and the Queen Dowager were leaving the room when Tywin approached the door to the King’s solar. Of course he discussed it with them, it was said he didn’t make a decision without first discussing it with the two of them. The commons joked that an old man and two women ruled in Rhaegar’s place. Tywin stepped through the threshold and Jaime closed the door behind him. Rhaegar was seated at a table next to the large windows at the back of the room. The solar was still a bit dusty from years of disuse and Tywin doubted that Aerys even used the room.

“Your Grace, what can assist you with?” Tywin asked.

Rhaegar gestured to a chair nearby and Tywin sat down. “Lord Tywin years ago my father insulted yours and your daughter’s honor by denying your offer for her hand in marriage to me. While both Cersei and I are married to different people I feel I must at least make it up to you.”

“What are you suggesting Your Grace?” Tywin asked, feigning ignorance.

“I’m proposing a betrothal between your granddaughter Johanna and my son Prince Aegon and if Cersei feels her honor is still insulted one of her sons may wed my daughter Mariah,” Rhaegar said.

“Thank you, your grace. While I cannot accept on behalf of Cersei’s children, that would be Lord Baretheon’s prerogative, I can accept on behalf of my granddaughter Johanna,” Tywin said, smirking a little.

“It seems over the next couple of years there will be a lot of royal weddings but I trust you will find a new master of coin who will be able to handle these affairs?” Rhaegar said and rose from his seat.

“Of course your grace,” Tywin said, rising to meet the young king.

“I will be making a royal progress to the Westerlands to announce this betrothal. I'm sure you’ll be wanting to send a raven to Casterly Rock to inform your son of this happy news,” Rhaegar said.

“Until tomorrow then your grace,” Tywin said and began the trek back to his chambers.

Once in the privacy of his own rooms Tywin let out a smile and began a message to send to Tyrion. Everything was falling into place, he had two grandchildren marrying into the royal family and he had the opportunity to get Tyrion onto the council. Lord Hightower had lost his mind over the years so of course Rhaegar would want him back in Oldtown but there was also the matter of the position of master of laws. Of late Doran Martell had needed more assistance moving around due to what was rumored to be gout and some said that he would be returning to Dorne soon. Who was the King planning on filling the seat with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. I have a lot of issues with the TV show but now all I can picture when I read chapters of the books with Tywin all I can picture now is Charles Dance. The casting for him was spot on.


	2. The Descendancy Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured that if you've read through the first chapter and liked it you'd be willing to read check which characters I added in and who they're related to. I only added the houses where I made changes.

King Rhaegar Targaryen- first of his name King of the Seven Kingdoms

-His children:

-By his first wife Elia of the House Martell:

Princess Rhaenys- His eldest daughter, a maid of seventeen

Prince Aegon- His eldest son, a boy of fifteen. Prince of Dragonstone & his heir

-By his second wife Lyanna of the House Stark:

Prince Jaehaerys- His youngest son, a boy of fourteen

Princess Mariah- His youngest daughter a girl of eleven

-His siblings:

Prince Viserys- a man of twenty-one

Princess Daenerys- a maid of thirteen

Tywin Lannister- Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock

-His children by Johanna of the House Lannister:

Cersei-his only daughter, married to Robert of the House Baratheon

Her children:

Joffrey- Her eldest son, a boy of thirteen

Myrcella- Her only daughter, a girl of eleven

Tommen- Her youngest son a boy of nine

Ser Jaime-His eldest son, a member of the Kingsguard

Tyrion his second son and heir, married to Merianne of the House Farman

His children:

Johanna- His eldest daughter, a maid of fourteen

Gerion- His only son and heir, a boy of twelve

Elissa- His youngest daughter, a girl of ten

Jon Arryn- Lord Paramount of the Mountains and Vale, Warden of the East and Lord of the Eyrie

-His children by his third wife Lysa of the House Tully:

Jeyne- his only daughter, a girl of eight

Robert- his only son and heir, a boy of six

Rickard Stark- Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell

-His children by Lyarra of the House Stark:

Brandon-his eldest son, died at the Battle of the Trident

Eddard- his second son and heir. married to Catelyn of the House Tully

His children:

Robb- his eldest son and heir, a boy of fourteen

Brynden- his second son and twin to Robb, a boy of fourteen

Sansa- his eldest daughter, a maid of of eleven

Arya- his youngest daughter, a girl of nine

Brandon- his third son, a boy of seven

Rickon- his fourth son, a boy of three

Lyanna- his only daughter, married to Rhaegar of the House Targaryen (see his section)

Benjen- his youngest son, a man of the Night’s Watch

Lord Monford Velaryon Lord of Tides and Master of Driftmark

-His children by Cassandra of the House Rykker:

Elaena- His eldest daughter, a maid of fifteen

Daena- His youngest daughter, a girl of seven

Monterys- his only son and heir, a boy of four


	3. Jaehaerys I

Morning light was slowly spreading across the fields outside Winterfell, covering everything in a hazy film of gray. He had been raised in King’s Landing but he had always preferred his mother’s ancestral seat to that of his father’s. It was quieter and simpler and he had fewer courtesies that he had to keep up. Being fostered by his uncle had been his mother’s decision. His father wanted him to be fostered by Lord Arryn or to squire for one of Lord Tyrell’s sons but his mother insisted that it would be better to maintain a good relationship with the North. Despite having a smaller population than the Reach or the Westerlands, they had contributed nearly as many troops in the war. The marriages Lord Rickard arranged also brought most of the Vale and the Riverlands to Rhaegar’s side.

Currently his uncle, the heir to Winterfell, a few of his cousins, and a small party were riding for an execution of a Night’s Watch deserter. Jaehaerys had heard that the deserter was half-mad raving about The Others and Wite Walkers. He was nervous for his cousin Bran, a boy of seven, who had never seen an execution before. His cousins Brynden and Robb had seen several executions as well but he had a feeling Brynden wouldn’t be happy with this one. He was obsessed with the Night’s Watch and defending the realms of men. All because of their Uncle Benjen who had joined the Night's Watch not long after the war ended.

They reached the holdfast the deserter was being kept in and dismounted their horses. A couple of guards pulled the deserter to the stump where the execution was to take place. The man was younger than he expected and more haggard. He looked like he hadn’t gotten a proper meal in years and the clothes he wore were almost threadbare.

“I know what I saw, the Others are coming. I shouldn’t have left my post but you should have seen them, they cut through my brothers like they were nothing!” The man raved.

Brynden gave him an annoyed look and Jaehaerys shrugged. Brynden obviously thought this man should just be sent back to the Wall but the man broke his vows and this was the punishment for it. You didn’t have to like it but this was just the way it was, the law was the law. His uncle let the man finish speaking and then placed the man's head on the stump. Lord Rickard was getting on in years and had stopped performing the executions himself and instead let Uncle Ned take care of that sort of thing. His uncle turned and pulled the great sword Ice from it’s sheath before holding the pommel close to his mouth.

“I, Eddard of the House Stark, heir to Winterfell, on behalf of King Rhaegar of the House Targaryen first of his name King of the Seven Kingdoms, the Rhoynar, the Andals and the First Men do sentence you to die,” Eddard said as if he was repeating a mantra.

Jaehaerys put a hand on Bran’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Keep a hold of the reins to your pony but don’t look away. Your father will know if you do.”

Bran nodded weakly and the two watched Eddard raise Ice and bring it down again through the deserter’s neck. Theon Greyjoy, his Lord Grandfather’s ward, kicked at the head from the spot it had rolled to. Blood splattered and Jaehaerys fought the urge to say something at the sight of the disprespect. The man died with some semblance of honor after not resisting the execution and the least anyone could do was make sure he got a proper burial afterwards. The group rode back through the Wolfswood but they were stopped in their tracks by an enormous wolf’s corpse. Something was lodged in its head and maggots squirmed around the puncture wound. The sight made Jaehaerys’ stomach squirm a little at the sight just like it always did at the last second before the blade came down. The sound of whimpers and squeaking drew his attention from the wolf’s head to its stomach.

“A dire wolf,” His uncle breathed.

“Nonsense there hasn’t been a dire wolf south of the wall in close to two hundred years,” Brynden said.

“Now there are six,” Robb replied.

The twins never did get along, they were always competing with each other and him when no important people were around. Robb was the first born of the two but Brynden never seemed to give up hope that someday he would be lord of a holdfast even if he didn’t get to be Lord of Winterfell. Jaehaerys related to him in the struggle of being a second born son. If things went well he might never sit the Iron Throne but he would gain a seat on his brother’s council. Jaehaerys leaned down and picked up a light brown bundle and handed it to Bran. The wolf looked up and licked the boy on the face which managed to make Bran smile a little.

“My lord, it would be bad luck to let them die. They’re the sigil of your house and there are four boys and two girls. One for each of the Stark children,” Jaehaerys said.

“Very well, but you will have to care for them yourselves, feed them yourselves and if they die bury them yourselves,” He told the three Stark children.

Robb and Jaehaerys leaned down and picked up each of the remaining wolves. As they were turning to leave Jaehaerys noticed another wolf pup squirming under a matted clump of the mother’s fur. He crouched down again and pulled it out gently. It was a small pure white dire wolf pup. The dire wolf wasn’t the sigil of his house but it was the one of his mother and since he had spent half his life here some jokingly referred to him as the seventh Stark child. He certainly looked like it, he had the brown hair and grey eyes of the North, which was more than he could say than most of his cousins. The pup was the runt and an albino but it was still a part of the pack, it was just a bit different, like him.

Rickon and the Stark girls were delighted by the dire wolves and immediately bonded with the ones they were given. Robb named his Grey Wind, Brynden named his Watcher, Sansa had Lady, Arya had Nymeria and Rickon had Shaggy Dog. Bran hadn’t come up with a name yet for his but what it lacked in a name Bran made it up to the dire wolf with attention. The others were surprised when he produced the white dire wolf he named Ghost but they accepted it all the same. After supper with some visiting lords Jaehaerys was walking back to his room from the Great Hall when he was called to his Grandfather’s solar.

He was greeted by not only Lord Rickard but also his aunt and uncle Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. He was never what you’d call close with his aunt but she treated him with enough respect. They were all seated so he pulled up a chair that was pushed off to the side and sat down. His Grandfather’s desk was usually covered in a messy collection of papers, account books and half melted candles that stuck to the wood of the table. Today however the papers and account books had been pushed aside and a raven’s scroll was set in front of him.

“Yes Grandfather?” He asked expectantly.

He wondered what the scroll contained as his grandfather leaned over the desk and handed it to him. The wax was stamped with the dragon sigil of his house and was unbroken. They didn’t receive many letters from Kings Landing or Dragonstone since they were so far away so whatever the letter said it must have been important. Carefully Jaehaerys broke the seal and unfurled the curled up letter.

_Jaehaerys-_   
_Your brother has been betrothed to Johanna Lannister. We will be making a royal progress to the Westerlands and will announce the betrothal when we reach Casterly Rock in a few months. Please hold off on telling anyone about the betrothal. It's best for it to be a surprise. When you get this raven make the preparations to leave we will be there by the time you get there. Eddard is welcome to bring his eldest five children to court. I’m sure you, your siblings and your aunt would enjoy the company. It’s time you came back to court so we can discuss a betrothal for you. I know you would rather stay in the North with your mother’s family but this is something we must discuss in person._   
_-Your father_

The letter had been written in his Mother’s hand but those were clearly his father’s words. Jaehaerys rolled the scroll and lowered it onto his lap. His father was starting to marry him and his siblings off. He had always just thought about the goings on in his life that sometimes he forgot that he was approaching a marriageable age.

“My father is making a progress to the Westerlands and he requires me to ride down and rejoin the court when he reaches Casterly Rock. He also invited Uncle to bring the eldest five children to be presented at court and I think to be companions to the children of my family,” He said.

His aunt’s brow furrowed and his Uncle and Grandfather began discussing the logistics of the journey. His aunt didn’t like her children being away for too long, Robb and Brynden had even squired for Ser Rodrik right here in the castle. It didn’t seem she entirely liked the idea of sending her children away to court in Kings Landing. Lord Rickard on the other hand always seemed to look for another opportunity to further the house even if it meant involving himself in Southern politics. If what he knew about people from the North was accurate, that inclination was highly unusual. His uncle preferred to stay in the North but if it meant doing his duty or following an order he would go South.

“You may leave us if you would like Your Grace,” His Grandfather said. “Your party will leave in two days.”

Jaehaerys nodded and returned the chair to its place before leaving the room. No matter how many years he had spent in the North or the blood the two shared his grandfather had never taken to calling him by his name. He had made it clear to most people around him that it was fine to call him by his name instead of some fancy title but it would seem his Grandfather was still upset that he was the King’s son instead of Robert Baratheon’s son like he wanted.

His chamber wasn’t anything particularly impressive even by Winterfell standards but that’s what he liked about it. It was cozy and close to his cousins chambers-- He had fond memories of sneaking into Robb or Brynden’s rooms to mess around in the middle of the night. Ghost was curled up on a pile of worn down pillows and old blankets by the fire. The dire wolf was growing fast and had already opened his eyes. The wolf's eyes were a startling red color that added to the strange air Ghost gave off. He had noticed it when he realized Ghost didn’t make many noises which was odd for animals.

He pulled his trunk out from under his bed and began checking its contents. There were cobwebs and old toys left behind but most of the clothes he had outgrown had been reused elsewhere. Jaehaerys brushed out the cobwebs and dust before moving most of his clothes from his wardrobe to the trunk. He needed clothing for tomorrow, riding clothes for the day after that but he wouldn’t need much else of his things until he reached the Westerlands.

Arya peeked her head into the room. She was the only one of his cousins to also have the Northern look and she had quite a bit of what his uncle called “wolf blood” in her. She hated lady-like things and sometimes snuck out to go riding or practice archery and swordplay. He had taught her a thing or two when no one was looking which made her warm up to him quicker than the rest of her siblings.

“I heard there was a raven from King's Landing today,” She said. “What did it say?”

“Don’t tell anyone about this, not until after Grandfather announces it tomorrow,” He replied.

“I won’t even if Sansa and her friends pester me about it all night,” Arya promised, giving a quick smile.

“My father is making a progress to the Westerlands. He wants me to rejoin court-”

“Don’t leave! Who else is going to teach me swordplay and archery?” She exclaimed.

“You didn’t let me finish, he invited your father, Sansa, Brynden, Robb, Bran and you to come to court as well,” he said.

“Will I have to act like some southern lady? I’ll never get to anything I like doing down there!” Arya said.

“I don’t know about archery or swordplay but I did hear that Tyrion Lannister’s daughters liked to ride and go hawking. I’m sure you can have fun and still do some things,” Jaehaerys told her.

Arya pouted a little before he mussed up her hair. “Now run along Arya we leave in two days and you’ll need all the rest you can get.”

“Fine…”

That morning as the household was gathered together in the Great Hall breaking their fast Lord Rickard rose and made the announcement that everyone had been waiting on. Knowledge of the raven from King's Landing had spread but what the letter contained was a mystery everyone was talking about.

"As I'm sure you all know a raven came yesterday from King's Landing. The King is making a progress through the Westerlands and has called back the Prince Jaehaerys and invited my son to present the eldest five grandchildren at court. They will ride for Casterly Rock on the morrow along with a small party of the household guard," His grandfather announced.

Jaehaerys caught a glimpse of Sansa turning and whispering to Jeyne Poole. Brynden was glowering but remaining quiet which wasn't his usual nature. Jaehaerys kept calm and finished his meal before leaving the hall. That afternoon he spoke to Mikken and had a sword made for Arya. A little one that even someone as small as Arya could wield. He figured that having her very own sword, even if she didn’t get to use it much, would make her feel better about going to court. He found her in her room packing a trunk carefully which was unusual for her. He always expected her to just throw her things in and be done with it, not carefully fold everything.

As if reading his mind Arya spoke up. “Septa Mordane made me repack everything. She says that a lady has to fold everything carefully which I think is stupid. What does it matter if it’s all neat as long as I have everything? Here watch this.”

Arya turned to her dire wolf expectantly and said, “Nymeria, gloves.”

Nymeria cocked her head to one side as if she didn’t understand a word Arya was saying. Arya nervously nodded towards the gloves to clarify what she meant to Nymeria. Nymeria of course didn’t respond and Jaehaerys gave Arya a bit of an unimpressed look.

“She was helping five minutes ago!” Arya insisted.

“Right. Well, I got you something,” He said and placed the cloth wrapped sword on the bed.

He unwrapped it and watched Arya’s face light up.

“Is it mine?” She asked breathlessly.

“Yes, Mikken forged it this morning. Be careful, it’s not a dulled training sword,” He said.

“It’s so skinny though!” Arya said.

“That it is. All the great swords have names though, why don’t you name yours,” Jaehareys suggested.

“Sansa has her needles and I have mine,” She said with a sly grin.

Suddenly loud footsteps sounded from down the hall. Instinctively Arya wrapped up the sword again and slid it into her trunk in two quick motions before the door opened. It was Bran who was covered in a layer of sweat. It looked like he had run at full speed from one side of the castle to the other. He stood still for a second catching his breath.

“Brynden’s missing, Grandfather is getting a party together to look for him,” Bran said.

“When was the last time anyone saw him?” Jaehaerys asked.

“This morning when Grandfather announced we were going south,” Bran said.

“I know exactly where he’s heading.”

Jaehaerys stepped past Bran and headed down the hall to the stairs, Bran, Arya and all three of their dire wolves trailed behind him. They reached the courtyard and a crowd was gathering around Lord Rickard. The old man looked angry and was shouting out orders to the men.

“Lord Grandfather!” Jaehaerys called out. “I know where he’s headed.”

“Where? I can’t have him pulling a stunt the day before we’re supposed to head south, it’s an embarrassment to the house!” His Grandfather demanded.

“The Wall, you know how obsessed he was with the Night’s Watch,” He told Lord Rickard.

The Lord of Winterfell turned to a man beside him. “Have some riders go North and see if we can bring him back. Tell them to ride fast, he has several hours of a lead ahead of them.”

The man nodded and ran off to the stables to gather the riders and horses. The riders looked all around until nightfall before returning back to Winterfell. Brynden was nowhere to be found and the castle ate supper in silence that night. His grandfather was seething and it was only after he left the Great Hall that the tension in the air started to dissipate. His lady aunt never even showed up to dinner, claiming that she wasn’t feeling well. That night Jaehaerys watched Maester Luwin send a raven to Castle Black, the Shadow Tower and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea warning them of Brynden Stark and advising them to send him back to Winterfell.

The next morning the wagons were loaded, horses saddled and the party rode south on the King's Road. Jaehaerys secretly hoped that Brynden’s journey north went well. He knew the Night’s Watch was in desperate need of men and if that was what Brynden wanted to do with his life it wasn’t his place to stop him. He just hoped he wouldn’t go mad and break his vows like the deserter he saw die a few days ago.


	4. Brynden I

Brynden had never felt quite so free as he did riding north to the Wall. The late summer wind was blowing in his hair, a horse was underneath him and Watcher was running or hunting nearby. He had grown up within the walls of Winterfell hearing stories about the Wall from his Uncle Benjen when he came to visit and the glory of the North both in the days before Aegon’s conquest and afterwards. He couldn’t imagine going South or getting married off to some Southern lord-ling’s daughter. Brynden knew that his grandfather was ambitious and wanted to further the North’s power even in the South and because Brynden was a second son this was a likely fate for him. When the Lord of Winterfell announced the ride south Brynden knew what was likely to happen sometime soon.

Instead of resigning to his fate Brynden decided to take matters into his own hands. He put on his most modest clothing, stole some provisions from the kitchens and mounted a horse. Brynden wasn’t just making a split second decision either, he had thought about this moment for years. Like his sister Arya and his cousin Jaehaerys, Brynden had a mostly northern appearance--the brown hair and gray eyes, although there was a bit of blue in his from his Tully mother. Brynden would claim he was a horse farmer’s son named Elric whose father had too many mouths to feed and sent him to the Wall.

His grandfather would be sending men to look for him so Brynden took side roads and paths instead of the King’s Road for the several weeks journey North. He rode when he wanted, slept when he wanted and ate when he wanted. The regimented life he had back home prevented him from doing all this and from doing what he really wanted to do. He and Robb had always been trained to rule because his father hadn’t quite been prepared when he became his heir. His Uncle Brandon had died leading the vanguard in the Battle of the Trident and despite being trained to follow orders Eddard had to assume a position of leadership. It had been bumpy at first apparently and with so much on the line now his Grandfather wanted to prepare for the worst possible scenario this time around. Brynden never wanted to rule, he would have much rather served in the Night's Watch or in the household of some other Northern Lord but he could have never admitted that to anyone. He had to pretend to be another lord's son who wanted rule someday. 

He would miss his siblings though because he doubted he would ever see them again. Living under a false identity and shedding his high-born status meant that he could interact with the high-born either. Who would let their high-born children near some horse farmer’s son? He would have, for the right person, but not every Lord and Lady had the same inclinations as him. He was within a few days' ride from the wall now so Brynden guessed that his grandfather’s men had probably given up. Day by day he inched closer to the King’s Road or what he guessed was the Kings Road. He half-expected to run into a black-brother or some other recruits after he found the remains of a camp and prints left by a few horses and a wagon. If these had been left by a group headed for the wall he couldn't find them and he guessed that they were probably a few days ahead of him for the ride.

With every passing moment the Wall grew larger and loomed over him. It was very cold this far north and the Wall’s presence made the air take on a strange quality. He was on the edge of the world and even though he knew there was land beyond the Wall it didn't feel like it. The Wall of ice and stone seemed older than time and was impossibly tall. How could Brandon the Builder and the Night’s Watchmen have built something so massive that the sun could have hidden behind it for hours. It was terrifying and amazing all at the same time glowing in the late evening sun. If he looked hard enough, sometimes it looked like the Wall was melting or weeping as some were fond of calling this occurrence. 

When he was about a two days ride from the Wall the sound of several sets of hoofbeats made Brynden stop in his tracks. He eased the horse to the side of the road to let them pass and watched them as they approached. On a few of the men's clothing the sigil of a huntsmen was sewn and Brynden guessed they belonged to House Tarly from the Reach. He didn't know much about the Tarly's besides this fact but he was glad that the men weren't his Grandfather's here to bring him back to Winterfell. The riders came to halt and looked at him with a wary eye. They must have assumed that he was bait left out by some outlaw group or escaped Wildlings. Towards the middle of the group was perhaps the fattest boy Brynden had ever seen and unlike the men around him the Huntsmen was not sewn on his clothing.

"Where are you headed boy?" An elder man with slightly graying hair asked him.

"The Wall m'lord, if it please you to know my Father sent me," Brynden said, cringing slightly about using "m'lord" instead of the proper "my lord."

"Likely story," A younger man with a brown beard said. "And look at that wolf following him around, it's massive!"

"Keep your mouth shut Addam," The elder man said. "How'd you come by that horse?"

"My father raises them m'lord. This one wasn't worth selling so he gave it to me to ride North on," He replied.

This seemed to satisfy the riders but the fat boy was giving him a funny look.

"We're headed that way as well, this one," The old man said pointing to the fat boy, "Is going to take the black as well. As long as you don't steal anything you're welcome to ride the rest of the way with us."

"Thank you m'lord," Brynden said.

He bowed his head slightly and fell in with the group. The fat boy was eyeing him and the younger man occasionally gave him dirty looks. The other two men in the party didn't so much as look at him. He guessed that those men weren't actual members of House Tarly but maybe they were a part of the household and because Brynden was passing for someone who wasn't a part of any noble house's household they saw as lesser. 

"My father sent me to the Wall too," The fat boy said. "I was never quite good enough for him and now that my brother is meeting his expectations, well who needs a weak heir?"

"I have brothers too m'lord," Brynden said. "Four of them and two sisters. My mother and father couldn't feed us all and since I was the oldest they sent me to take the black."

The fat boy looked at him sympathetically. "You don't have to call me 'm'lord.' Pretty soon we'll both be sworn brothers on equal standing. My name's Samwell Tarly but you can call me Sam."

"Alright then m'lor-" Brynden cut himself off. "Sam. My name's Elric."

They made camp that evening in a small clearing surrounded by sentinels and old oak trees. Brynden warmed his hands by the fire despite the old gloves he wore. It crackled and popped with the blowing of wind and despite the layers of warm clothing the men wore they all looked colder than him. They had just finished eating the rabbits that Watcher had caught earlier that day and Brynden had roasted over the fire. The Reachmen had brought their own provisions and didn't think to offer any to him but they were more than willing to take some of the rabbit, well besides Sam. He had offered Brynden some bread to make up for the meat Brynden had given him. The greed of most of those men angered Brynden. They treated people who they deemed lesser with such disrespect, didn't share any of their food and then expected something in return for the 'protection' they supposedly gave. 

Sam nodded to a large oak tree a short ways from camp, stood up and walked over the tree. Brynden wasn't sure what Sam was trying to ask but he decided to play along Brynden stood up and followed him over a short while later so as not to draw suspicion from the men. 

"You're high born aren't you?" Sam asked.

"You think I'd be freezing myself up here if I was?"

"I won't tell anyone but you said that horse isn't anything special but it's probably worth something and most commoner's clothes aren't quite nice as yours," Sam said. "Addam and Meryn and Rogar aren't quite as observant or knowledgeable about that kind of thing but I've read plenty about the North since I learned I was being sent to the Wall."

"Don't tell anyone, if I was found out I'd be sent home," Brynden said.

"I won't, don't worry, I was just curious why you'd lie about that sort of thing," Sam said.

"My Grandfather is, ambitious, and I didn't want to be married off or be some Lord ruling over everything," Brynden admitted.

When they reached Castle Black two days later the sun was just barely starting to rise over the horizon. Castle Black wasn't what Brynden had pictured at all. It had no castle walls, or moats to protect the inner buildings just the Wall to the North. It was fairly large but looked as if large parts of it hadn't been inhabited for decades and the men inside looked as tired and worn down as their black cloaks. An old man and a group of boys were standing in the yard practicing sword play with blunted blades. By the looks of it the boys were not nearly as skilled as Robb or Jaehaerys were. As soon as they were dismounted the Tarly men gathered up provisions for the ride south and left Brynden and Sam standing there in the yard. The old man who had been training the boys walked up to them and gave them a look over as if to appraise their value.

"I'm Ser Allister Thorne, the master-at-arms here. Remember that. Right now they may call you 'Men of the Night's Watch' but you're not. It's my job to at least try to make you that. Put on some training armor and grab a blunted sword, training starts today," Ser Allister said.

"But I've been riding non-stop for-" Sam started.

"I don't care how far you've traveled, if you want to survive beyond the Wall you best start training now," Ser Allister said.

Sam and Brynden quickly hurried off and did as they were told before rejoining the group in the yard. Training that day was tough, for the both of them. Brynden had to pretend he didn't know what he was doing and Sam didn't actually know what he was doing. Every time he sparred with a boy named Pyp or another boy named Grenn he yielded within a few minutes. By the time they were released to eat dinner in the Common Hall all of the recruits were sore all over, most of all Sam. The four of them ate together, with Watcher curled up at their feet, partially out of friendship and the other out loneliness. The four of them had come from different parts of Westeros and the North and their fellow recruits were the only people to keep them company. Brynden had gotten lucky on the time of his arrival, however, his Uncle Benjen had gone on a two week ranging beyond the Wall. No one else would recognize him and hopefully by the time Uncle Benjen returned Brynden would be a sworn brother and he couldn't be sent home.

Brynden was also forming a small plan for Sam in his head. Sam clearly didn't know a thing about swordplay and wasn't catching up as quickly as the others. It hurt to see Sam get beat up as much as he did and there was still time to go until he was allowed to swear his vows. Sam would never be a ranger, that much was clear, so why let that keep the training going the way it was when he wouldn't need to fight that often? Brynden decided to get the other recruits to go easy on Sam at least and he knew could get most of them to agree. Maybe Watcher could help him get the other recruits he suspected wouldn't agree to do what he wanted.

He turned the stew they were having for dinner around his spoon. As decent as Sam was and as Grenn and Pyp were proving to be Brynden missed his family. He missed practicing sword play in the yard with Robb and Jaehaerys, teaching Bran archery, and as irritating as they could be at times spending time with Arya, Sansa, Rickon and his parents. Winterfell had been his home for nearly his entire life and now he probably couldn't go back. His grandfather would be incredibly angry and his parents would be disappointed. Most of his siblings and his cousin wouldn't be there either, they'd be at court in Casterly Rock for a time and if they returned they would be sad that he left without telling them. His place would be at the Wall and theirs at Winterfell or if they were betrothed somewhere in the South. He couldn't go back home or back to his old life. This was his life now and he was going to have to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who's read this fanfic, the people who left kudos and the nice comment I got. This is the first time one of my fanfics has gotten noticed in any capacity (I used to post on another site) so bare with me as I learn the ropes.
> 
> I also wanted to mention that my first three chapters were all pre-planned and written. I'm a student right now so I have to keep up with school-work, college applications and sometimes I just need a break where I don't have to think through stuff. This story is more complicated and harder to keep track of then other things I've written. I don't know how often I'll be able to post but I hope at least two chapters a month.


	5. Jaehaerys II

The entire journey south had been somber and it was like his Uncle's mood had spread to the rest of the party. His uncle and everyone else was worried about where Brynden was and how he was doing. That hadn't received any word from his grandfather until they reached Moat Cailin when they received a letter but Uncle Ned wouldn't say what the letter contained. Jaehaerys already had his suspicions about the letter said and they weren't anything good. His cousins didn't seem to think anything of it when their father refused to say anything but Jaehaerys couldn't tell exactly what they were thinking. They had also received word that his father was taking the river road to the Westerlands so he could see the Riverlands as well and they had planned to join their parties at the Cross-Roads inn where the King's Road met the River Road and the High Road. This meant that Jaehaerys would be seeing his family much sooner than he had anticipated.

The crossroads were fast approaching and Jaehaerys felt anxiety and excitement bubble up inside him. He would see his parents, siblings and Elaena and the rest of the family again but he wondered how they would act when they met him again. He was told that he had changed somewhat since he had gone to the North even though Jaehaerys felt like he was still the same person. Sansa and Robb had told him he looked like he was sulking most of the time and that he only seemed to get talkative when just the cousins were around. When he first arrived at Winterfell when he was about seven or eight he longed to be back at the Red Keep and as irrational as it seemed to him now he was a bit angry that his parents sent him away. That of course had changed and he grew to love the North.

When they crossed the Trident his Uncle Ned had told him to ride nearer to the front of the party when they got close to the inn so he could ride to meet his father. Arya glowered at him when he made his way to the front since she was forced to have Jeyne Poole and Sansa for company. If Brynden and Robb didn’t entirely get along, Arya and Sansa’s dislike for each other was on a completely different level. Most of the young girls at Winterfell made fun of Arya and called her names because she didn’t fit the mold of a young lady. Jaehaerys hoped that now that they were in the south Sansa and the rest would be too distracted to tease Arya. 

He could already hear the noises from the camp echoing across the hills from miles away. Dozens of voices, pavilions being erected, horses neighing and shuffling about and the movement of people formed a cacophony of noise that would overwhelm the untrained ear. A knight in his father's service, who Jaehaerys couldn’t remember the name of, rode out to meet them when they were only a mile away from the inn.

“Who goes there?” The man asked. "State your business here."

“The Lord Eddard of House Stark, heir to Winterfell, along with Prince Jaehaerys, my children and a few members of my household,” His Uncle responded.

“Of course my lord,” The knight said, “and you your grace. I’m sure you will be wanting some rooms in the inn and the King is expecting you, Your Grace.”

Once they reached the stables and had dismounted, Jaehaerys nodded to his Uncle and followed the knight to his family’s rooms in the inn. The last time he had stayed in the inn was on his way north. It would seem that the inn’s prospector had had the inn thoroughly cleaned, repaired and even expanded since he had been there last. Jaehaerys climbed two flights of stairs to the top story of the inn and judging by Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold standing out in the hall the top story had been given over to the royal family and a few members of the household. He could hear the distant sounds of people talking in the other rooms but he couldn't make out all of what they were saying. 

"Hous...Dondar...Tarth...Ester....Bara..." A man was saying.

"What abou...betroth...?" A woman asked.

"....don't care... their ambit...his wife..." The man replied.

“What ab… her father… ?” The woman asked.

The knight knocked at the door to what Jaehaerys assumed was the largest bedchamber the inn offered and the conversation he had heard immediately stopped. 

The man who he now realized had been his father cleared his throat. "Enter."

In a few short motions the knight opened the door, bowed and walked away to attend to other duties. Jaehaerys found his parents hunched over a table with what looked like a large piece of parchment or map. The edges of the parchment were curled somewhat so he couldn't make out what was on it. His parents looked much the same as they did the day he left home but they looked more tired than he remembered. He stepped forward into the room with Ghost at his heels and his father looked up. His mother moved her hand and the parchment rolled up again preventing him from seeing what it contained.

“Hello Father, Mother,” Jaehaerys said nervously.

“It’s good to see you,” His father said. "You’ve gotten so big since I saw you last,

“It has been awhile,” Jaehaerys replied. “The North was everything you told me about and more Mother.”

“You even brought home a pet,” His mother said and gestured to Ghost.

Ghost trotted over to his mother and she leaned down to scratch Ghost behind the ears. The sense of awkwardness was so strong in the air that Jaehaerys could almost reach out and touch it.

“Is he a dire wolf?” She asked.

“He’s certainly too big to be a wolf,” His father joked.

"We found him and his siblings a days before we left Winterfell. My cousins and I all got one," Jaehaerys said.

"If they're so young where's their mother?" His mother asked.

"She's dead. We found an antler in her throat."

His parents exchanged a look.

"Well, you must be tired after riding all day. Why don't you join the rest of your siblings in the other room and get some rest?" His Father said. "We can talk about the betrothals in the morning."

"Of course," He said and backed out of the room.

He decided to let Ghost wait outside since he had a feeling that Ghost would scare Mariah.

He found the rest of his family gathered in the next largest bedchamber. The girls were chatting off to one side while Aegon sat by the fire with Uncle Viserys. His Aunt Daenerys' companion Elaena Velaryon was the first to notice him, she blushed and looked down at her lap. Along with his aunt and his brother Aegon the four of them had been inseparable as children and Elaena and Jaehaerys had even shared a kiss in the weeks before he went North. He had never considered marriage back then since it had been just a childhood crush between the two of them but now that his father wanted to marry all of his siblings and children off maybe she would be a good choice. People wouldn't approve since House Velaryon's power and influence over the years had waned but she had always been kindhearted to most people she met. Jaehaerys wondered if she still had feelings for him like he did for her. 

"You're back!" Mariah exclaimed and ran over to him before pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Not so tight Mariah you'll squeeze all the air out of me," Jaehaerys said. 

"Sorrryyy," She said, raising the pitch of her voice a little.

Mariah was still a short girl and had to look up at him when she spoke to him. Like him she had the grey eyes and dark hair of the North but unlike him her other features were more like their father's and her eyes even had a hint of violet in them that could only be seen in certain lighting. She was only a chubby cheeked toddler last he saw her but now she was starting to grow. His half-siblings both had the blue-violet eyes of Valyria but they had the dark hair and slightly tan complexion of Dorne. It was the King's siblings and Elaena who had the complete Valyrian look, the purple eyes and silver-gold hair.

"How was the North?" Uncle Viserys asked curtly.

Viserys had never liked Aegon and Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys guessed that it was because they sent him further down in the line of succession and Viserys saw himself as the only other 'dragon' in the family aside from his older brother. The un-Valyrian features that all of Jaehaerys and his siblings shared were only proof of that to Viserys. 

"Big and beautiful," Jaehaerys replied.

Viserys snorted. "That's one way to describe it."

Jaehaerys rolled his eyes which left Viserys fuming. "How was the South?"

"Father let us visit Dorne a year ago," Aegon said.

"As if you could just say that we just visited," Rhaenys said, "I stayed there four months, the Water Gardens were absolutely beautiful and I got to meet all of the cousins. Even Uncle Oberyn's bastard daughters."

"Well I had to return after a few weeks," Aegon said, sounding annoyed. "Father's been making me get more involved with council business. Although he won't tell me why we're traveling through the Riverlands and Westerlands."

Jaehaerys held his tongue about the raven he got from his father about Aegon's betrothal. A surprise was a surprise after all.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rhaenys asked. "There are going to be a ton of betrothals soon."

Aegon's brow furrowed and he looked away. Clearly he had begun to suspect what Jaehaerys already knew was going to happen.

"Are you serious?" Daenerys asked nervously.

Daenerys had always been pretty shy around the idea of marriage because for a time people expected her to meet her older brother Viserys. Jaehaerys figured that if Aegon was going to marry Johanna Lannister and not Rhaenys then the practice of incest was probably over. The old practice of incest his family had used for centuries had always made Jaehaerys uncomfortable. His father had married a woman outside the family both times he had been married and Jaehaerys had never met his grandfather the Mad King Aerys. So he had never actually seen it for it to be considered normal.

"Come on Daenerys, I'm sure Father will find you someone kind when the time comes," Rhaenys said.

A knock sounded at the door before anyone had the chance to say anything and a septa opened it without waiting for a response. The septa was on the younger side and looked a few years older than being freshly inducted into the Faith. She wasn’t the same Septa that his siblings had seven years ago and Jaehaerys wondered what happened to Septa Alarria. Septa Alarria had been on the older side to be sure but she looked like she had many years yet to serve the family.

"Young ladies should not be in the same bedchamber as young men without supervision. I'm very disappointed in you girls," The Septa said. "There's another room on the floor for the boys to share. Go on your graces."

"We were just talking Septa Mirielle," Mariah protested, "and I haven't seen my brother since I was three!"

"You waited that long and you can wait till you break your fast tomorrow morning," Mirielle said. "You may be princes, princesses and noble ladies but you all have to get to bed. Tomorrow you all have a long ride ahead of you and we won't make it to Riverrun for another several days."

Viserys let out an annoyed sigh. "Come along nephews, it would seem that tonight Septas rule the kingdom."

"I'll see you in the morning Jaehaerys," Elaena called out as Jaehaerys left the room.

The room Jaehaerys shared with his brother and uncle had three small beds pushed up against the wall but before he went to sleep for the night Jaehaerys lit a small fire in the hearth. He called Ghost into the room and Ghost curled up at the foot one of the beds. Viserys scoffed at the beds, obviously not approving of the straw mattresses, and probably at Ghost. Jaehaerys on the other hand had slept on the ground while traveling to and from the North so a straw mattress was always a welcome sight. He was also happy that Elaena had wanted to see him the next morning, maybe she hadn’t forgotten how close they’d been. 

The dawn came early and Jaehaerys rushed to finish dressing and lacing up his boots so he could break his fast with the rest of the family. Aegon was also hurrying to finish dressing and Viserys hadn’t even woken up yet. Viserys was snoring and murmuring something about "the dragon" in his sleep. 

"Should we...?" Jaehaerys asked and gestured to Viserys.

"Probably but be careful he's especially cranky first thing in the morning," Aegon said.

Captiously Jaehaerys approached the far side of the room where Viserys' bed sat. With every step the floorboards creaked slightly and quickly he shook his uncle awake. Viserys sprung upwards with a crazed look in his eye.

"How dare you wake the King?" Viserys yelled.

"And I'm a dothraki horse lord," Aegon responded in an irritated tone. "And if Father was sleeping he'd be awake now. He's the king not you."

Jaehaerys and Aegon left the room trying to hold in their laughter and went downstairs to the dining hall of the inn. Viserys always had big dreams of being a King but with every child Rhaegar had it became increasingly obvious to the realm that this would never happen. Jaehaerys wondered if people knew what the gallant Prince Viserys was like behind closed doors. If he hadn't changed he'd be considered unpredictable because people, even his family, tended to walk on eggshells around him. With the exception of his Mother everyone else was already there seated at the raised table. Aegon and Jaehaerys took seats near their father, leaving one to his father's right open for their mother. Breakfast that morning was porridge with fresh berries mixed in, eggs, bread and some bacon. The food was still steaming and Jaehaerys helped himself to a large portion--he had been growing taller lately so Jaehaerys hoped he would inherit his father's tall stature. 

Daenerys and Elaena were sitting in front of him and were chatting about the journey and what they wanted to do once they reached Lord Bracken’s castle or when they reached Riverrun. 

"Good morning your grace," Elaena said. "Was that Prince Viserys yelling just a moment ago?"

"Yes, apparently he doesn't like to be woken up in the morning," Jaehaerys said. "Did he yell that loud?"

"I think the whole inn heard him," Elaena giggled. 

"Don't let him hear you giggling at him," Jaehaerys said. "It's rude to laugh at a King when he's not joking."

"I know I know," Elaena said. " You're right as always your grace."

Elaena smiled at him for a moment with a flush forming on her cheeks before turning back to Daenerys.

Jaehaerys looked to his father. "Is Mother alright?" She hasn't come down yet."

"She's breaking her fast in her room this morning," His father said. "She wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Jaehaerys said.

"Most likely not, I'm sure she'll be feeling better in a few hours."

"That's good to hear," He replied.

They left the crossroads and headed west just after midday. Jaehaerys had hoped that he could have rode with Arya, who was probably miserable at this point after having to deal with Sansa for so long, but he knew it would be rude to his Father not to ride with the rest of the royal family and its household. The day was beginning to cool down somewhat when Elaena rode up to him on her chestnut mare. Ghost had looked up at her for a second before running off to go hunting.

"Can I ride with you for a while your grace?" Elaena asked.

"Sure, I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you sometime soon," Jaehaerys said.

"Really? I thought you would have preferred to talk to one of your siblings over me," She said. "You must have missed them."

"I did miss them but now that I'm rejoining court I'll have plenty of time to spend with them. Plus we spent so much time together that I missed you while I was away too."

Elaena blushed. "I missed you too. I just wasn't sure you would, not after-"

"What the kiss? That didn't make me not like you or something like that."

"I understand what it's like to leave home for a long time too," She said.

Jaehaerys looked from the riders in front of him to her. He hadn't really thought about how she had left home at a young age to come to court. His father had thought that since House Velaryon had been one of their closest bannerman for centuries that they should reestablish relations with them. So he had asked Lord Monford to a send his only child to court to act as a companion to the princes and princesses.

"When I first came to court to be a companion to your aunt and your sisters I missed High Tide and my parents so much," Elaena said. "When I got to visit home for the birth of my brother though it was like I hadn't even left."

"How are your siblings?" He asked.

"My father wrote and said the septas can hardly keep up with Daena but Monterys is a bit sickly," She replied. "I'm sorry to hear it." "Me too." They rode for a while in silence as if neither of them could think of what to say. It was Elaena who finally broke the silence. "I'm not one for rumors but I heard one of your cousins ran off. Are they okay?" 

"I don't know," Jaehaerys fumbled with the reins of his horse nervously. "I didn't realize that people had heard about it south of the Neck."

"They probably shouldn't but people down here like to gossip."

"Brynden didn't want to come south and joined the Night's Watch, well, probably," Jaehaerys replied.

"A noble calling," She said without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I hope you hear from him soon. I'd hate to not know where one of my family members was." "Thank you," Jaehaerys said, both about her lack of disdain for the Night's Watch and for the kind words she said about Brynden. 

"Excuse me Lady Elaena but might I speak with my son for a moment?" His father asked.

Elaena bowed her head. "Of course your grace. We can talk again soon if it please you my prince."

She rode back to rejoin his sisters and Daenaerys. Jaehaerys glanced back and saw them talking with smiles on their faces.

"You seem to have warmed up to Elaena," His father said with a light tone.

"I guess," Jaehaerys said awkwardly.

"Maybe a betrothal is in order?" 

"I don't know... people would object," He said.

"People objected when I married your mother but marrying her made me happy," His father said.

Jaehaerys remembered hearing about those rumors at court when he was little. People said that his father had taken his mother as a mistress before Elia had died and they talked of how distasteful it was that his father had remarried and had another child so quickly.

"What are you suggesting father?" Jaehaerys asked.

"I can always hold off on arranging a marriage for you if you need time to consider it."

"Rhaegar?" 

Jaehaerys glanced up and saw that his mother had ridden to meet them. She had an excited look in her eye.

"Could I talk to you alone for a moment?" She asked his father.

"Of course, you'll have to excuse me Jaehaerys," His father said and rode out of ear shot with his mother. 

Jaehaerys smiled to himself a little and glanced back at the girls. After a moment Elaena met his eye and he nodded to her. She practically raced forward to meet him after she got leave from Daenaerys and his sisters. The two of them passed the afternoon talking about anything and everything. It was as if no time had passed between them at all and they were still the children they had been seven years ago when there was nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I constantly lose track of the dire wolves. If I don't say anything assume they're chilling out nearby or something.
> 
> Also I had to make some edits after posting this to fix some continuity errors and to fix some really bad dialogue.


	6. Sansa I

It was their second and final day at Stone Hedge, the seat of House Bracken, and Sansa had never felt so excited. She had been invited to ride with the princesses for much of the journey to Riverrun! She would be more excited but Arya had been invited too, Arya would probably spoil it like she spoiled everything. Sansa wondered why her cousin had even suggested to the princesses that Arya should be invited too. Arya would never be a lady and would probably be bored by the princesses, as awful as that sounded to Sansa. Plus Arya was always riding off with some butcher’s boy and doing who knows what. Sansa was determined to make the most of the situation though because she wanted to impress the Princesses.

Sansa rose from her bed and walked over to her trunk. She chose one of her nicest dresses, a blue gray silk gown. She would have to ride side saddle the whole time but she had seen the princesses doing the same when they had reached Stone Hedge. Arya was already up though and was pulling on the riding leathers she had worn the past few days. Sansa let out an annoyed sigh while she laced up her dress and did her hair.

“What?” Arya asked.

“We’re riding with the princesses,” Sansa said. “Why aren’t you at least trying to look nice?”

“I’d rather ride with Mycah then some princess and we’re going to be riding anyway it’s easier to just wear riding leathers,” Arya huffed and left the room.

Why must Arya always act like that? Sometimes it's better to look nice then have something be convenient. That's not even mentioning the rude comment she made about the Princesses. They were all beautiful and seemed like they were so close, it was an honor to get to know them and spend time with them. No matter, Sansa thought, I'll just entertain them enough for the two of us. 

After breaking her fast as quickly as was considered lady-like, Sansa bid farewell for the day to Septa Mordane and walked to the stables. The stable was already bustling with gallant knights in shimmering armor, lords and stable boys and ladies in colorful dresses. Her horse and the ones she assumed belonged to the princesses had already been saddled when she had approached their stalls. Sansa was about to ask a stable boy to help her mount her horse since she was doing it side-saddle when everything around her went quiet. She turned, saw the princesses approaching and she immediately curtsied. 

“Lady Sansa it’s good to meet you,” Princess Rhaenys said.

“It’s good to meet you as well your grace,” Sansa replied, “and your siblings and aunt.”

Princess Rhaenys gestured to the horses. “Shall we?”

“Of course your grace.”

The five of them mounted their horses and rode off with the rest party forming in front of the castle. They waited for a few moments as the last stragglers of the group fell in with the line and the party began the slow ride to Riverrun, then the Golden Tooth, Sarsfield and finally Casterly Rock. Sansa had been counting down the castles, keeps and inns they would stay at along the road to their destination. The inns had been much the same North and South of the Neck but the castles and keeps were where the real differences came in. The castles twisted and transformed to match their environments and most had a certain beauty about them.

“Is your sister not joining us?” Princess Daenerys asked.

“Yeah where is she?” Princess Mariah repeated.

“Don’t worry about her,” Sansa said, “She’s never been that interested in courtesies and lady-like things.”

Princess Mariah gave her a disappointed look. Why would the princess even be interested in Arya? Sure they were close in age to each other but from what Sansa had seen the two had little in common. Sansa scrambled to come up with something that would satisfy the princesses. What could she say that would be polite but also didn’t distract them from how little Arya acted like a lady? It would spare them the trouble and disappointment.

“Believe me, she much prefers the company of the butcher’s boy,” Sansa said. “You wouldn’t be missing much but if you’d like I can look for her.”

“That’s alright, let’s just keep riding,” Princess Daenerys said. “I’m sure she’ll find us eventually.”

Don’t get your hopes up, Sansa thought.

The day was everything Sansa could have ever hoped for. After they gave up on the prospect of Arya joining them Sansa stopped thinking about Arya or worrying about how she would make up for Arya’s behavior. Sansa and the Princesses spent much of the day talking about life in the North and South, sewing, music, old stories their wet-nurses had told them and more. The Princesses were the kind of girls Sansa wished she had for sisters and they didn't even mind Lady when they realized how gentle her dire wolf was. 

“Jaehaerys has a big white one with red eyes,” Princess Mariah told her. “He told me that his wolf and yours were from the same litter.”

“Yes your grace, my siblings and I and the prince of course, all got one,” Sansa said.

Princess Mariah looked over at Princess Rhaenys. “Where is Jaehaerys anyway?”

“Probably with Elaena,” She said. "He's been spending most of his time with her.

The princesses shared a giggle and Sansa suddenly felt out of place. Who was this Elaena and why was it so funny that he was spending so much time with her? Surely the princesses weren’t cruel and liked to gossip like Arya said all southern ladies would be as they left home. The princesses had been entirely kind to her and she couldn’t imagine them being anything but good and beautiful.

“Who’s Elaena?” She asked.

“Elaena Velaryon,” Princess Daenerys said and pointed to someone ahead of them.

Sansa looked closely where the princess had pointed and saw the backs of Jaehaerys and a girl several horses ahead of them. The girl, Elaena, had silver-gold hair braided back part way that was tied with a sea-green ribbon to match the dress she was wearing. The two of them were obviously deep in conversation but Sansa couldn’t hear it over the sounds of conversations being held and the horses around them. The two of them looked close and even if she couldn’t see their faces they seemed happy.

“She’s been a companion to Rhaenys and me for nine years,” Princess Daenerys said. “Jaehaerys and her were very close before he left.”

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Princess Rhaenys said and looked to Sansa. “We think Father has been arranging betrothals for us. He'd probably let the two of them wed if they asked him.”

“I don’t want to marry yet,” Princess Mariah grumbled.

“Trust me little sister,” The eldest princess said, “Father won’t make you marry for many years yet. The betrothal for you is just a guarantee that you’ll marry when you come of age.”

Princess Mariah pouted and stared down at the reigns of her horse. Princess Daenerys looked a little uncomfortable too and Sansa felt left out again. She didn’t know if Father was arranging betrothals yet, which made this topic feel awkward and Sansa didn’t really know what to say. Princess Rhaenys seemed to sense this discomfort and gave her a quick smile which Sansa thought was her attempt to make her feel better.

“Lady Sansa what sort of man would you want to marry when you come of age?” Princess Rhaenys asked.

“A true knight, someone kind and gallant and beautiful,” Sansa said.

“I want someone kind as well but I’d like someone who’s also clever,” Princess Rhaenys said.

“I hadn’t thought of that last bit,” Sansa said, “Someone intelligent would be nice.”

“I heard the heir to Storm’s End was shaping to be a great knight, if Ser Jaime can be believed,” Princess Daenerys said. “But I can’t say anything about his mind. There are awful rumors that he mistreats animals.”

“I never trust rumors,” Princess Mariah replied. “Some people at court said that Mother and Grandmother wouldn't let Father be king and that all he did all day was hide tucked away in the library.”

“I suppose some rumors can’t be believed,” Sansa said.

Sansa didn’t want the day to end but as they neared the camp being set up for the night Sansa knew that she had to accept it. The high of emotions from the great day followed her as she bid farewell to the Princesses and walked to her family’s pavilions. The Princesses had even invited her to ride with them the rest of the journey if she liked!

Sansa stood in front of the flap to her father’s pavilion and gathered her courage. It was probably foolish and too soon to ask something like this but Sansa couldn’t help herself, she just had to ask. Was her father going to marry her sometime in the next few years. A few days before she hadn’t thought about it but now that the Princesses were talking her curiosity had begun to grow. She took a deep breath and pushed her way inside.

Her father was slumped over in a chair with a somewhat worn raven scroll in his hands. He had been rather sad the past few weeks and Sansa had been too, for a time. When they crossed the neck into the South and she began to see and meet castles and new lords that she hadn't even heard of before. Sansa didn't know what her brother was doing out there so far North all by himself but knowing Brynden he was probably fine. Even if he wasn't going to the Night's Watch like Jaehaerys had thought Sansa heard Brynden was a great huntsman. Her father looked up and set the scroll down beside him as he stood.

"How was your ride with the Princesses?" Her lord father asked. "Did they manage to hold Arya's attention too?"

"Arya didn't want to ride with them but I still had a good time," Sansa said. "The princesses were very kind."

"Is everything alright Sansa?" Her father asked.

"I...I wanted to ask you if you were starting to think about betrothals," Sansa said. 

Her father looked at her with a tired look on his face. Maybe her Mother or Grandfather had already tried talking to him about it and she should just stop talking and run back to her pavilion and talk to Jeyne Poole or even Arya about what had happened. She looked down on her feet in an attempt to stay calm and keep talking. Maybe she could fix the situation and not leave her father with the wrong impression of her.

"I know it's out of the blue and probably too soon but the princesses and I were talking about it this afternoon..." Sansa trailed off.

She kept staring at her feet, waiting for her father to scold her, tell her she wasn't old enough or Sansa didn't know, she just wanted him to say something. Slowly she lifted her head and met his gray eyes. They weren't angry or sad or irritated at all but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe people didn't call him "the Quiet Wolf" for nothing.

"I had hoped your mother would be here to talk about this sort of thing," Her father said and placed a hand behind his head. "I'll write to your Lord Grandfather when we reach Riverrun and maybe in a year or two we can arrange a betrothal."

Sansa's heart skipped a beat. Her father was actually agreeing to it!

"Thank you father!" She said.

She was about to leave the pavilion when her father called after her. "Sansa wait."

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to her father.

"I've been meaning to tell this to you and your brothers and sister for awhile now but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you," Her father said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your Grandfather... " Her father trailed off for a moment. and then began again." Your Grandfather called off the search for Brynden a week ago. He's assuming that Brynden is either dead or has joined the Night's Watch."

Sansa took a moment to process what her father had just said. 

"Oh." Was all she could manage to respond.

Sansa left her father's pavilion and pushed her way into the one that she shared with Jeyne Poole, the Septa and Arya. Nymeria lifted her head in response to Lady and Sansa entering the tent. The two dire wolves exchanged a look before settling down together. At least the two of them are good sisters Sansa though remorsefully. She and Brynden were never close, Sansa wasn't particularly close with any of her siblings, and she hadn't thought anything of it for years. Now she regretted not getting to know them better. She might never see him again.


	7. Eddard I

Eddard had seen very little of most of his children the entire journey from Stone Hedge to Riverrun. Sansa spent most of the day with the princesses, Arya with the butcher’s son Mycah and various serving men and women, Robb had begun speaking with Prince Aegon but Bran stayed close. There weren’t many boys his age around to spend time with and those who were, namely Tommen and Joffery Baratheon, didn’t seem to keep very good company. Even Jaehaerys, who Ned sometimes considered a son, was spending most of his time with a lady from House Velaryon. He was glad they were mostly enjoying themselves and spending time with the royal family, he didn't have to even give the extra push like his father had asked. Ned remembered that the day before they left Winterfell his lord father had called him to his solar.

A light summer snow was falling outside the stone walls of the castle and Ned watched the flakes fall for a few seconds before continuing his ascent to his father’s solar. Snows only fell in the North during the summer when it was drawing to a close so this snow was not a good sign. He hoped that he and his children could return home before Winter came. Winter made traversing the Neck incredibly difficult and Ned didn’t want to be caught in some other lord’s castle when that happened. His father's solar was exactly the same as it always was when he opened the door despite the big invitation from the King. A fire was raging in the hearth, the old but sturdy and polished wooden chair and desk sat in front of the hearth covered with parchment and half burnt candles, the floor had a wolf-skin rug and thick curtains hung to the side of the window. His father was sitting in a cushioned chair next to the window looking over a few documents that were piled on a small end-table next to the chair. Ned shut the heavy door and turned to his father who had already noticed him.

"Eddard, good, there are a few things I need to discuss with you," His father said and rose from his chair. 

"The preparations are mostly complete or at the very least planned out," Ned told him. "Is there anything else you want me to assist with?" 

"I want to further our house's interests in the South and to do that I'll need your help. Your marriage to Catelyn helped but I had hoped that with you and your siblings we could've done more to enter Southern politics," His father said. "Lyanna might be Queen, as dishonorable the way she became one was, but she has done little to help us."

"Father, other than Robb none of the children are of marriageable age!" Eddard objected. "Sansa is only eleven!"

"And Catelyn was twelve when she was betrothed to your brother and you were still quite young when I sent you to be fostered at the Eyrie," His father replied calmly. "And I never said they had to be married now, this trip will just provide the groundwork for betrothals."

"For what reason could we possibly need more Southern allies for?" He asked.

"There's a war coming."

Afterwards his father had refused to say anything about the betrothals, the progress or this supposed war that he had mentioned. Ned was the heir to Winterfell and his father still told as little about the political situation as he had when Ned was a boy. This angered him somewhat but he held his tongue. His father had always been a strict man and he wasn't easy to be around when his father was angry. Ned had replayed this conversation over and over again in his head the entire road South and then on the road to the west. He worried about what his father meant and what had become of Brynden. He had been devastated when he received his father's letter at Stone Hedge and he had waited for the right time and for the right words to tell the children. When Sansa came to see him about betrothals and marriage he knew there was never a right time to tell them. 

He didn't like that he had to tell her after she, an eleven year old, asked him if he was starting to plan to marry her off. He had promised that he would start looking for someone suitable but in truth Ned hadn't quite yet. Let her be a child for just a bit longer, seven hells, let all of them be children for a bit longer. If his lord father was right about a war then when it came they would have to grow up fast just like he did. They deserved to not have to worry about anything for a little while longer. Gods, he wished that Catelyn was riding there beside him. She would get to return to her ancestral home again and she would be right there to help with everything. 

They reached the gates of Riverrun on a particularly hot and sunny day. For this particular day of the journey he had forced his children to ride with him no matter how much they objected. He wanted them to be beside him when they greeted his good father the Lord of Riverrun and his good brother Edumure. He had never truly gotten to know or become comfortable around them and he hoped that his children would help close the gap seeing as most of them had inherited the Tully look. 

"It's beautiful," Sansa commented.

"That it is," Ned replied.

It hadn't changed since his marriage to Catelyn or when he arrived and held Robb and Brynden for the first time in his arms after the war. For that he was grateful but he had heard that Lord Hoster's health had been declining in recent years and he had worried that his good father wouldn't be there to greet them. When much of the party had dispersed and they rode through the gates to greet the lord and his household but Lord Hoster was no where to be found. So the rumors were true then, Ned thought. Instead he was greeted by Edumure and the maester.

"Eddard it's good to see you," Edumure said.

"It's good to see you as well but forgive my rudeness. Where is your father?" He asked.

"In his chambers," Edmure replied, "he hasn't been feeling well as of late but I'm sure he'll be able to join us for the feast."

"I'm sorry that Cat wasn't able to join us, Rickon is too young to travel such a long distance and someone had to look after him."

"Yes I would've liked to see her but it would seem you brought a younger version of her instead," He said and gestured to Sansa.

"You haven't met the children yet have you?" Ned asked.

"Other than Robb and Brynden when they were in their swaddling clothes, no," Edmure said.

"Well then I'll need you to introduce you. This is Robb, Brandon, Sansa and Arya," Ned said and gestured to them. "Brynden and Rickon couldn't join us."

"That's a shame I was hoping to meet Brynden since my uncle is his namesake."

"I had hoped that Brynden would come South as well but he had other plans," Ned chose not to elaborate on what Brynden's plans were.

After the pleasantries Ned made sure his children were settled in and then let them free to do as they wished. He could tell they were all dying to talk with their friends and Bran even tagged along with Robb to talk with the princes. Ned sat down in his chair and finally considered his options for forming alliances in the South like his father had asked. His father would probably expect a few betrothals since that was the most surefire way to form an alliance but Ned didn't necessarily want to start marrying all of them off at once. That would be a bit much. He could have Bran fostered in the Eyrie and he could think of betrothals for Robb and Sansa. Sansa would want to come South and he'd have to find a lord willing to send a daughter North. 

The door to Ned's chamber opened and an incredibly large man strode in wearing the colors of House Baratheon. 

"Gods Ned you've gotten old," The man said.

Ned looked past the extra fat and the thick beard and realized the man was in fact Robert. The years since the Greyjoy rebellion had not been kind to him. Ned looked down at Robert's stomach and then back at Robert's face.

"And you've gotten fat," Ned joked.

Robert laughed. "So I have! Nine years it's been since I saw you last."

"Nine years go by in a flash. How old is Joffrey now?" Ten?" Ned asked.

"Twelve. He's a squire to his Uncle, I had hoped to send him North to Winterfell or to the Eyrie but that mother of this demanded that he squire in King's Landing," Robert said. "I still sit on the King's council but only in name only. Cersei insists that I stay there and every day I demand we go back to Storm's End. I hate in King's Landing Lyanna is always around with the King and those children of hers. They should have been mine."

Robert's voice had turned harsh and he looked away with an angry look on his face. "We were almost brothers and she and the King took that away from us. Sometimes I wish that Rhaegar had never taken the throne so she might have married me."

"Some might consider that treasonous," Ned said gently.

"You're a brother to me, you wouldn't say a thing," Robert said. "But it isn't too late for us to join our houses. Marry my Joff to your Sansa. We need the North."

"Who needs the North?" He asked suspiciously.

"Forget I said anything, just think about the betrothal. You could even send her to Storms End before the wedding, I'm sure that Myrcella would enjoy the company," Robert said.

"I'll think about it."

"Well there's a brothel nearby," He said. "Care to join me?"

"I'm fine, you go ahead," Ned replied.

Robert sighed and smiled at Eddard. "The honorable Ned Stark never thinks for a second of doing something that might tarnish his honor. You never change."

Robert walked out of the room quickly and for a second Ned could've sworn he heard Robert mumble, "I wish you were different."

Ned didn't think anything of it the comment, he must have misheard Robert. Instead he got some parchment and ink to write a letter to his father and a letter to Jon Arryn at the Eyrie. He had to propose the fostering to both of them. He also made sure to mention to his father the comment Robert had made about "Needing the North." It sounded suspicious and even though Ned loved Robert like his own brother he was concerned about Robert's intentions. 

His good father did come to supper but he was supported by the maester and a man-at-arms. Hoster Tully looked weak and sick and it seemed that Edumure had taken up much of the lord's duties, including entertaining the guests. Ned had thought over Robert's proposal the rest of the day and through supper. He was constantly flipping between the argument that Sansa was too young and that Robert had been acting suspiciously and the argument that Robert was like a brother to him and they would be joining their Houses. If he had wished that Catelyn was here when they reached Riverrun he wished that she was here even more now. He wanted her advice terribly but he had to substitute her actually being there with what he thought she would say. 

'Betrothals can always be broken up. They aren't a guaranteed thing,' She would probably say and she would probably be right.

As supper was finishing up and people were retiring to their chambers or pavilions he found Sansa and Jeyne Poole chatting. Before they had left Winterfell Sansa had insisted on bringing Jeyne with her South and after some convincing Vaynar had agreed to allow Jeyne to come South. Sansa had been overjoyed when she heard that he had agreed. Sansa never seemed to be able to get along with Arya and at times it made him sad to think about. He and his siblings had been close and on good terms their entire lives.

"Sansa could I speak with you for a moment?" Ned asked.

"Yes Father," Sansa said and quickly turned to Jeyne and her Septa. "I'll see you in our room later."

Septa Mordane gave him a curt nod and Sansa followed him out of the room with Lady at her heels. 

Eddard gestured to the chair in the corner of his room and Sansa sat down. Lady curled up by her feet and looked up at him with those gold eyes of hers.

"After we left Stone Hedge you asked me if I was arranging betrothals for you," He said and took a deep breath. "Lord Baratheon has offered to arrange a betrothal between you and his son Joffrey."

Sansa sprung from her seat and hugged him. "Thank you Father!"

"We haven't arranged when but you'll leave for Storm's End before your marriage," He told her. "And I'm sure you'll want to tell Jeyne Poole about it."

"Yes father!" She said and dashed out of the room.

Ned gave her a sad smile. She wasn't nearly old enough to be thinking about this kind of thing and yet it was all she seemed to care about right now. He wished that she and all his children would stay children forever. Then he could keep them safe at Winterfell but Ned supposed that all good things had to come to an end.

As he lay in bed thinking about the day he tried to work out what was going on in Westeros. There was something going on but he didn't have all the pieces yet to figure it out. Both his father and Robert had alluded to this 'something'. What kind of war was coming? How would it be fought? Who was fighting? Most importantly, why is there going to be another war? Ned thought that Rhaegar had been a fair ruler and had fixed much of the problems his father had left behind. Were the lords loyal to Aerys still angry about his removal and imprisonment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that elements of my story were problematic. I'm sorry that I wrote something like that and I never intended to do so. It was also never my intention to romanticize Rhaegar's actions surrounding Elia and Lyanna before the start of my story. I'll admit they were pretty problematic and I intend to pursue a plot criticizing that at some point in the future with this fic. I'm very sorry and I'll try my hardest to be better in the future.


	8. Arya I

Arya was glad that Sansa was spending so much time with the princesses because for the past day whenever she was around all Sansa talked about was her betrothal to the stupid heir to Storm's End. It was getting unbearable hearing the same speech on repeat so Arya snuck off to join the riding party early that morning. She and Mycah were going to practice swordplay and race near the Tumbleton River for a while and then join back with the main column a little while later. They had been following this routine at the various places they camped at for weeks and Arya was finally starting to get better even if she was just using a stick instead of a sword.

A horn sounded and the riding party began the slow ride to the Westerlands and their next stop in the progress, the Golden Tooth. Arya had heard her mother talk of Riverrun and the Riverlands over warm milk before bed and when Arya sat still and her mother joined them over needlework. Her mother had talked of warm summer rains, tourneys, playing with her siblings, the beauty of Riverrun and of banquets her father held when one lord or another visited. It had rained the previous day and Arya had ran off from Septa Mordane to play in it. In the North when it rained it was cold and felt jagged but here it felt like gentle kisses. For once she had to agree with her mother on something, the rains here were more nicer. After about an hour of riding Arya found Mycah and the two snuck off. 

"This looks like a pretty good stick m'lady," Mycah said and showed her a fallen branch that curved slightly to form what resembled a handle.

"We both have swords now!" Arya said and got into a fighting stance.

The pair had to abandon their 'swords' every day so whenever they met again they had to find another pair. Sometimes the sticks were too long and they pretended they were jousting and sometimes the sticks were too short so the sticks became daggers or knives. Other times still they found a mixed length of sticks and they had to pretend they were in a great battle with unfair odds. It was when their weapons were just the right length that the two had the most fun. 

Arya lunged and Mycah parried her strike causing small pieces of bark to crumble off the two swords. Mycah then jumped back a step and jabbed at her stomach but Arya was too fast. She twirled and the sword fell into empty air next to her stomach. She dashed to the side and the two began striking their swords against each other trying to get the upper hand. Their swords met each other blow for blow until Arya misstepped and fell onto her back. Mycah pointed his sword at her chest and Arya lifted her hands to indicate she yielded.

"Alright alright you've got me," She laughed.

"And here I thought I was the clumsy one m'lady," Mycah said and started to move his arm to offer her a hand up.

It was then that a loud crashing sound startled them and they both tightened their grips on their swords. Arya scrambled up onto her feet and Nymeria stepped closer and growled at the source of the noise. Galloping through the trees and underbrush was a large red destrier without a rider. It reared its front legs into the air for a moment before galloping off in another direction. Arya and Mycah quietly made their way back to Arya's mare so they could rejoin the main column. 

"You would think Rhaegar would give me a decent horse...you don't wake the dragon..." A man was muttering.

"Is everything alright m'lord?" Mycah asked the man as he entered the clearing.

This proved a mistake and Arya shuddered at the sight of the man. It was Prince Viserys, covered in mud, with a crazed look in his eye. Being referred to as “m'lord” only seemed to make the princeling angrier and his face contorted into something ugly. Arya climbed off her horse quickly, aware that he might take offense to her sitting when he was near. The prince seemed to recognize the fine riding leathers she was wearing compared to Mycah's more modest clothing.

"M'lord? M'lord? I am the blood of the dragon you peasant!" Prince Viserys said and pulled a ruby encrusted sword from its sheath. 

The prince pointed his sword at Mycah's cheek so close that Arya was afraid it might cut him. "Know your betters boy. I am a prince! My brother is king!"

"I'm sorry m'lor- your grace I meant no offense, honest!" Mycah shouted nervously.

"I'll bet it was you that sabotaged my horse too," He said the blade pricked at Mycah's skin and drew a small amount of blood.

Arya didn't understand why he would think they did anything to his stupid horse--She and Mycah hadn't even spoken to or seen the prince until today! Jaehaerys had told her that his uncle wasn't the same in private as he was in public but she had never really understood what he meant until this very moment. People said all the expected things one would say about a prince or a knight or a lordling about Prince Viserys but they had never said that he was mad just like his father. 

Mycah whimpered and Arya panicked. "Stop it you're hurting him!"

Nymeria snarled and bit into the prince's arm.

The prince fell to the ground and dropped his sword. "You have woken the dragon now!"

Before Viserys was able to get a grip on his sword again Arya snatched it away and flung the sword into the Tumbleton. Arya quickly mounted her horse, her blood racing and her heart pounding and attempted to help Mycah on after her but she found that he had ran away. She didn't wait for him to come running and instead took the reins and galloped away from where the prince lay on the ground screaming obscenities and threats. Her father would be upset now and so would the King and the members of court and oh goodness what had Nymeria done? Arya would be blamed for Nymeria's attack and who knows what would happen? Would they kill Nymeria or punish Arya? She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of--She ran away.

Arya sat on a large rock by the shore of the river and kicked at a pebble. Her horse was tied to a nearby tree and Nymeria sat next to her like the dire wolf was standing guard. She knew what she had to do but Arya couldn't bring herself to do it. Prince Viserys was the King's brother and the King would probably side with him. That would mean Nymeria would be killed, sweet Nymeria who was just trying to protect Mycah, and Arya wouldn't let that happen. She choked back tears and crouched down to look into Nymeria's golden eyes.

Arya hugged Nymeria and then pushed at her dire wolf's chest. "Go! You have to go!"

Nymeria whined and stayed firmly in place.

"They'll kill you if they find you! You have to run away!" She shouted.

Arya grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at Nymeria. Not hard enough to hurt Nymeria but hard enough to startle her. When Nymeria didn't run away Arya threw another rock at her and this time Nymeria stood and began to slink back amongst the rocks. Her vision blurred as she watched her friend slink back amongst the rocks of the Westerlands and Arya thought she could hear her dire wolf whimpering as well.

The King's men found her the next afternoon and brought her to the audience chamber of the Golden Tooth. The King, her Aunt Lyanna, Prince Aegon and Prince Viserys sat at a table on the dais. The room was so crowded with the King's men-at-arms and the various members of court that the room was beginning to feel quite warm. Other than her Aunt Lyanna none of her family were in the chamber and Arya suddenly felt very small, like an insect at the feet of giants. They wouldn't even allow her father in the chamber which couldn't be a good sign. Arya felt a lump form in her throat as she tried to think of some way to defend herself. 

"Your grace I didn't-" Arya started.

The King raised his hand and turned to one of his men-at-arms. "Go find her father. I don't want to start this until he arrives." 

"Of course your grace," The man said and quickly left the room.

"You may sit, if you would like," The King said, not unkindly.

Arya took a seat in a small wooden chair and stared at her hands. She could feel the eyes of the court and of the Prince searing through her and she could feel the hate they felt towards her. The stupid prince probably told a bunch of lies about what had happened yesterday and the court probably believed him. Who would believe her over the brother of the king? Arya twiddled her fingers and waited for her father to arrive. She didn't have to wait long and the doors swung open.

"What is the meaning of this your grace? Why was I not informed of this sooner?" Her father demanded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax brother we haven't started anything yet," Aunt Lyanna said. "She's just a girl and it would be cruel to not allow a parent in the room."

"I have already heard my brother's version of events but now that you are hear Lord Stark we can here Lady Arya's account of events," King Rhaegar said.

"Mycah and I were just playing with some sticks and the Prince found us and got upset and started to hurt Mycah! Arya said. "I was scared and Nymeria bit Prince Viserys to stop him from hurting Mycah. Then I threw his sword into the river so he wouldn't try to hurt us again."

The King let out a small chuckle. "My brother would have me believe that the two of you attacked him with clubs and then sent your wolf on him but your explanation would explain where his sword ran off to."

"Brother I am blood of the dragon. How can you believe her over-"Prince Viserys started to say but the King held a hand up to silence him. 

"Where is your wolf my lady?" He asked.

"I sent her away," Arya said quietly. "I was afraid you would kill her when she was only trying to protect us."

"She's lying that wolf was savage!" The Prince insisted. 

King Rhaegar stood. "I've heard enough. Viserys you have been trained by some of the best knights in the Seven Kingdoms and yet you claim you were bested by a small girl and a young boy who know nothing of swords. The lady's account makes much more sense since she and the boy were in fact attacked by you. There is also the matter of her wolf, if it truly meant to hurt you without reason you would have far more injuries than a bite mark on your arm. The girl will not be punished and sending her loyal wolf away is enough of a punishment."

Arya let out a sigh of a relief. 

"Brother! You cannot possibly mean for her to get away with this! It makes us look weak!"

"No Viserys, feeling threatened by a little girl makes us look weak," the King said and left the room. 

Prince Viserys stormed out of the room not long after which made the court murmur in confusion. 

"I'm sorry for this Ned," Aunt Lyanna said. "We only agreed to the hearing to keep up appearances."

"You terrified Arya parading her in front of the entire court like some criminal!" Her father said.

Arya slunk back. She had never seen her father angry before, he was normally so calm and quiet. 

"Jory, take Arya to her room," Her father said. 

"Come along my lady," Jory said and led her out of the room.

"How long has Viserys been like this?" She heard her father ask.

"Rhaegar and I have been contemplating doing something with him but we've been holding out hope that he'd-"

Arya didn't hear the rest of what her Aunt Lyanna said or what her father's response was but she knew she had heard something she shouldn't have. If the Prince wasn't like this most of the time then something was wrong with the prince. She let out a small sigh of relief as Jory led her to the room she was to be staying in. She felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered Nymeria but she was glad that she wasn't going to be punished. When she reached her room Sansa and Septa Mordane were completely unsympathetic to what happened but Arya ignored them. She just wanted to get something to eat and sleep in a proper bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle to write so my apologies if it isn't very good. I wanted to get through it so I could work on the chapters I think would be be easier to write. 
> 
> I wanted to reuse the Nymeria-Lady-Joffrey plot but instead of Joffrey I'm using Viserys. I've always felt like that plot was meant to truly show/confirm that the royal family in the books was not all good and I'm carrying that over a bit here. Don't worry though he'll get punished for his actions later on in the story. I have a special punishment for his crappy personality and actions planned out for him. :)
> 
> I prewrote a chapter featuring Casterly Rock but I've had to push the release back because it made more sense in the timeline to release it later. I was originally going to have it from Tyrion's perspective but I loved writing from Tywin's so much that I rewrote it to be from his. Also I know the whole journey to Casterly Rock has taken a long time but the journey from Casterly Rock to Kings Landing won't take up nearly as much time.


	9. Tywin II

Tywin sat in the swaying and salty smelling cabin of the Princess Nymeria, a Dornish ship bound for Lannisport. Tywin had stayed behind in Kings Landing while much of the court left for the progress so he could finish up giving the last orders on how the council should govern in both the King's and the Hand's absence. Tywin always hated sailing, no matter the ship, and this trip was no different but he had hoped to arrive at Casterly Rock at least a day or two before the rest of the court. Tywin wanted to make sure Tyrion had gotten everything done properly but in the scenario that he hadn't, which Tywin had a sneaking suspicion that this was the case, he wanted to afford himself some extra time to finish up everything. Unfortunately the ship had run into a storm and now Tywin only had the day to prepare for the King’s arrival around sometime before suppertime. 

The main reason Tywin hated sailing was that he could never get anything done with the constant tipping of the ship from side to side. With the constant sailing the ink of his quill would be more likely to run and he could never sleep which affected the quality of the work he had managed to do. Tywin glanced down at the letter his son had sent him in response to his raven about the coming progress. From this letter it was evident that his son didn't know how to see the big picture.

_ Father, _

_ This is wonderful news. The dressmaker you requested will be arriving this afternoon for Merianne and the girls. The black trim is a nice touch to Johanna’s dress but won’t people realize that we already knew about everything once the betrothal is announced? _

_ -Tyrion _

Tywin lit a candle and held the parchment over the flame letting the paper singe away. When the last of the page burned away Tywin began packing away the last of his papers and belongings into the saddle bags he brought with him. He had chosen saddle bags because a trunk would have slowed down his ride from Lannisport to Casterly Rock and Tywin wanted as much time as possible at home before he was forced back to King’s Landing. Tywin scowled at that thought and also at the comment that Tyrion had made in his letter. Tyrion may be intelligent but he wasn't that intelligent in Tywin's eyes. The trim wasn't for the people to see, it was one last test Tywin had devised for Johanna so he could see for certain if he had wasted his time seeing that she was prepared to be queen all these years. Who cared if people talked about the stupid trim on some maiden’s dress? The lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep.

He made his way from his cabin to the deck of the ship so he could watch Lannisport appear closer and closer in the horizon. In just a few short hours he would be home, even if it was only for a few weeks. The docks were already nearing the ship when he reached the deck and Tywin let out a small sigh. Things were only just beginning for his house with this marriage. He had managed to build back the respectability and reputation of his family over the years after the blows it had taken from his father and Aerys but this marriage would give the family the last push that it needed for Tywin’s legacy to be achieved. People would remember House Lannister as the House that prevented the Targaryen dynasty from collapsing and got a Lannister Queen as a reward.

Tywin found the squire he had brought along with him, a young boy from a lesser branch of House Payne, holding on to the side of the ship. The boy was obviously seasick but there was no time for that, Tywin decided. He needed the boy to get his bags and to gather their horses from the stables once they docked in the harbor. He couldn't do that if he was still leaning over the side of the ship.

"Podrick, get my saddle bags out of my cabin and have my horse ready when we reach Lannisport," Tywin ordered.

"Of course my lord," The boy said with a quick bow and the boy scurried below deck. 

Lannisport had been everything he had remembered but now that he was making the short ride to Casterly Rock Tywin had mostly forgotten about what he missed about Lannisport. Casterly Rock was his true home and Lannisport was just some port city that distant relatives of his ruled. The squire’s horse struggled to keep up with Tywin’s and he could feel annoyance bubble inside him. Did no one teach the boy how to ride before he became a squire? Wasn’t that the most basic thing you had to know before you became one?

“Get ahold of your horse, boy,” Tywin ordered.

“Yes my lord,” Podrick said and scrambled to get a better hold on his horse.

Tyrion met him at the gates and Tywin ignored him until he had handed the reins of his horse off to the squire. Did Tyrion have so little to do that he had become a serving boy? It didn’t befit the heir to a great house and the father of the future queen to act like some common serving boy. Tywin could have said something but he held his tongue. It wasn’t worth his time and soon enough Tyrion wouldn’t have a chance to make that sort of mistake.

“Have all the preparations been made or do I need to take over?” He asked.

“Whatever happened to ‘Hello’ or ‘How are you?’ Tyrion asked.

Tywin was not amused. Today was not the day for jokes.

“They’re ready unless you’d prefer to give everything another look over,” Tyrion said.

Tywin ignored Tyrion’s question and began to walk inside quickly. He wanted to present the test to Johanna as soon as possible so he could see to other matters. He glanced down at Tyrion through the corner of his eye and saw his son struggling to keep up just like that squire on his horse. Tywin thought that he should make Tyrion slow down with the wine if Tyrion couldn’t keep with him. Even if Tywin was walking quickly that wasn’t an excuse for Tyrion to look stupid. As they made their way through the corridors to Tywin’s solar he kept a close eye for a passing servant that he could interrupt. He got his chance when a pasty faced serving woman passed carrying a basket of linens to be washed. She curtsied and attempted to keep walking so she could carry out her duties but Tywin stopped her anyway. Even if she had other things to do her duty to the Lord of Casterly Rock took precedence over all those tasks.

“Have Johanna brought to my solar,” Tywin said.

“At once my lord,” She said and curtsied again before hurrying off. 

Tyrion had obviously been using Tywin’s solar while he was away and Tywin found old papers left out and half gone candles still on the desk. Couldn’t Tyrion have been bothered to clean up or have a servant do it? Tywin cleared off some of the papers and sat down at the desk. His son poured himself a glass of wine and took a chair across from Tyrion. Again with the wine Tyrion? Couldn't he slow down for one day? Tywin ignored him and looked over the notes and papers that he had left out. It would seem that for once Tyrion had actually planned a half-decent event but there were a few things he would have to improve. Luckily those improvements wouldn’t take more than a few hours and the King’s arrival wouldn’t be a total failure. 

“Everything to standards?” Tyrion asked and took a sip.

“No but they’ll manage,” Tywin said.

To his relief the parchment, ink and spare quills were still where he had left them and Tywin pulled them out and began writing down all the things he would have to have done once this meeting was over. He could tell Tyrion was watching him and waiting for him to say something but there wasn’t time for pleasantries. Tyrion on the other hand loved to hear himself talk but lucky for Tyrion Tywin was willing to let him talk for just a few minutes.

“I assume Cersei and her family will be joining the king’s party,” Tyrion said.

“Obviously. He’ll be announcing Princess Mariah’s betrothal as well.”

A knock sounded at the door.

“Come in.”

A servant on the other side of the door opened it and Johanna entered the room. She had worn a red dress with gold detailing and black trim like Tywin had instructed Tyrion to inform her of in a letter a few weeks back. Johanna looked nervous but after a moment it looked like she calmed down. Good. She could control her emotions. Cautiously she took a step towards him. Johanna's nerves and cautiousness towards him irritated Tywin as much as he didn't like his children's arrogance at least they didn't act out right scared of him.

“It’s good to see you Grandfather,” She said.

“The King will be arriving at the castle later this afternoon,” Tywin said. “Tell me why.”

Johanna glanced at Tyrion and then looked back at him. That dependency would have to be fixed.

“For the progress,” She said.

‘Come on now Johanna surely you know more than that,’ Tywin thought.

“And?”

“I’m not sure I should know this but,” Johanna rubbed at her right elbow, “they might be announcing a betrothal for me. I haven’t worked out yet which prince it’s with though.”

“And how did you figure that out?”

So she did know but now to hear how she figured it out. She seemed to have inherited some semblance of wit from him and her father so surely she must have caught on to the clues he had provided her. Tywin caught a glimpse of Tyrion smiling behind the glass of wine. Tyrion probably thought this was all his doing but who had given Tyrion and his children everything? Tywin had.

“It was this dress that clued me in. We’re not in mourning and our house colors don’t include black. So it wouldn’t make sense for me to wear something with black on it on a happy occasion like a king’s progress. Then it hit me that House Targaryen’s colors included black. I also thought to myself, why is the king making a progress when he hadn’t made one since just after his coronation? Why didn’t you ask for black to be added to Elissa or Mother’s dresses? It only made sense that I was getting a betrothal,” She said. 

Tywin stood up with the hint of a smile on his face. “Then I won’t have to explain much. You are to be betrothed to Prince Aegon but don’t think that you can just give up on your lessons. I want you to get close to him and to advance the family’s interests. Make sure you do it subtly, if people learned of what you were doing it would not only ruin your reputation but our house’s as well. Never forget that I was the one who made you.”

“Of course Grandfather,” She said and looked down.

“Don’t breathe a word of this meeting to anyone outside this room. Ever,” He said.

“Yes Grandfather, bad things could happen if people heard,” Johanna said.

“Go on then,” Tywin said and gestured to the door.

Johanna curtsied with a small smile on her face. “Thank you Grandfather.”

She opened the door and quickly left the room with her skirts swirling behind her.

“Did she pass your test?” Tyrion asked.

“Well enough,” Tywin said.

“Glad to hear it,” Tyrion said. “Well if you’ll excuse me Father I’d like to prepare the rest of the children for the visit. It was the last thing I had on my list to do.”

Tywin walked over to the window and looked back at Tyrion. He had to put Tyrion in his place too so he wouldn’t step out of line.

“I’m sure you know that the same applies to you Tyrion. You must use your position as Master of Coin to help us as well. Have it be heard that we are honorable and faithful to the king.”

“Sure Father,” Tyrion said.

Tyrion left the room in a hurry no doubt feeling depressed or annoyed with himself. Tywin felt satisfied with things even if it was for just a moment because everything was starting to fall into place. That moment passed quickly though and Tywin had to move on to concerning himself with the possibility of failure. If the clues he laid out for Johanna were too obvious and she wasn’t clever enough then things could spell disaster. Or if Tyrion wasn’t clever enough either...What if Aegon died or Rhaegar suspected something? There were also reports that Cersei and Robert were starting to plan a rebellion against the crown as well and Tywin would have to mop up that disaster. Did Cersei's ambition and arrogance have no end? Tywin was more than certain that they would put this rebellion down but he was still irritated at the prospect of having to plan out the counterattack to a useless war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I been reading too many AUs and fix-it-fics instead of working this fic? Maybe....  
> I sort of feel this pressure to make this fic good and well written because the books are really well written. That pressure sort of leads me to have writers block and low-motivation because I want to live up to expectations.  
> I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take me as much time to work on it.
> 
> Also check out my other fanfic Fault Lines. I've been more motivated to write with it and it already has like 35k words and I have fifteen more chapters in the fic.


	10. Johanna I

As much as needlework bored her Johanna had wished that she could remain in the parlor with her mother, Elissa and even Septa Lorayne when she was summoned to see her lord Grandfather. Even though her father was in the room she was still terrified that she would do something wrong throughout the entire conversation. When she left the room she had to force herself not to run even though her nerves urged her not to be ladylike for five minutes. She wanted to tell the world that her grandfather had confirmed what she had suspected since the dress fitting. She was going to marry the Prince of Dragonstone.

She couldn't do that though and she would have to come up with some excuse as to why the Lord of Casterly Rock had summoned her to his solar out of nowhere. If people found out before the announcement because of her her grandfather would be angry. Johanna was afraid of her grandfather if she was honest because Lord Tywin’s expectations were so high and if anyone, especially their family, didn’t meet them he would lecture them for hours and make them feel very small. Once when she little on one of his visits home she did something that displeased him, Johanna couldn’t remember what, and he had given her one of those infamous lectures. She wept for a long time in her rooms afterward and when her tears had dried she vowed that she would never let that happen again.

And she never did get a lecture about legacy, duty, reputation, honor or expectations again. Even when she didn’t want to she bent herself to his expectations and she worked hard when she couldn’t easily bend. Her grandfather never complimented Johanna for her efforts or thanked her for working so hard but she could tell he might’ve been a little pleased with her.

The lack of a bond she shared with him was entirely made up for by her parents and siblings. Despite the age difference between them Elissa was her closest friend and Gerion would always join them when they went riding, hawking or just played cyvasse and curled up by the fire in the library to read a good book. Her mother taught Elissa and Johanna the perfect way to do a particular stitch that her mother had taught her and she would let them feel when the baby kicked. If she got that far along in her pregnancies. Johanna’s father, the heir to Casterly Rock, praised her when she played a song well on the harp or when she made him something.

By the time she had returned to the parlor Johanna had calmed down somewhat and could keep her composure. She sat down next to her sister on the sofa and smoothed down her skirts. Then she returned to the piece of embroidery she had been doing before she had left. Elissa looked up from her sewing and turned to Johanna.

“What did Grandfather want to see you about?” Elissa asked.

“He just wanted to tell me I had to give up my room since so much of the court was coming. We’ll probably have to share a bedchamber while the court is here,” She lied.

Well it wasn’t an outright lie, her father had told her that that would probably happen a few days ago. Judging by what Eleanor Lefford’s father had told her in a letter the Royal Party was easily large enough for that to happen. She just hoped that Elissa wouldn’t question her on why a high lord, and a busy one at that, would call her in just to talk about sleeping arrangements. Johanna didn’t want to draw suspicion and bring on her grandfather’s wrath.

“It’ll be just like when we were little then,” Elissa said.

Elissa had bought the lie and Johanna internally let out a sigh of relief. People probably wouldn’t be suspecting what had actually happened. Johanna looked back down to her sewing and began a new stitch. It was a new one the septa had shown her but in her nervousness she had botched it and she had to take it out and start over.

“Here let me show you how to do it,” Elissa said and took Johanna’s needle.

Johanna watched as Elissa carefully placed the next stitch into the fabric. Elissa had always been better than her at sewing and Johanna envied her for that. When she thought she was to be the lady of a castle or a keep she had thought sewing would be more important than riding or hawking. Now she wasn’t so sure--She might be queen someday and she wasn’t entirely certain of all that entailed for her. When Elissa had finished the stitch it was clean and neat. A little neater than the rest of the stitches that Johanna had done but to the untrained eye it was probably unnoticeable.

“So that’s how you do it!” Johanna leaned closer to Elissa’s ear. “Septa Lorayne never properly showed me. How am I supposed to learn a stitch from verbal directions?”

Elissa giggled. “That’s what you have me for right?”

“I suppose so,” She said and smiled.

Their mother grunted a little. 

“Everything okay Mother?” Johanna asked.

“They’re both kicking,” She said. “Want to feel?”

Elissa and Johanna set down their sewing and put their hands on their mother’s swollen belly. Their mother had been pregnant a few times since Elissa had been born but none of the babies had made it to full term or lived once they were born. Every time Johanna’s mother had become pregnant again she lit a candle in the Sept in front of both the Mother and the Stranger. To the Mother she prayed that both her mother would have a good pregnancy and the baby would live through the childbirth and to the Stranger she prayed that he would not take them before their time. If the Mother and the Stranger got her prayers she didn't know. Johanna's mother always survived even if she was grief stricken for months after she lost the babies. According to Maester Creylen this time her mother was carrying twins and Johanna wished with all her heart for another little brother and sister. Sure enough the babies were kicking hard and Johanna laughed a little. The babies were really there and if they were kicking they must be healthy.

“Have you thought of names, my lady?” asked Septa Lorayne.

“The one on the right, the one that’s kicking hard, will either be Tywin or Alysanne depending on if they’re a boy or a girl. The one on the left will either be Jason or Cerella,” Her mother said.

“Those are good names Meri. Could we have a word in private?”

Johanna turned and saw her father standing in the doorway with a cup of wine in hand and she noticed that it was the same one that her father had poured in her Grandfather's solar. Her mother set down her sewing and followed her father out of the room. He was probably talking about the last of the preparations or of the betrothal. She ignored them and continued working on the part of the embroidery she was doing that had been troubling her.

“Mother and Father have been having a lot of private chats recently,” Elissa commented. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“It’s probably-” Johanna started.

“It’s none of your concerns my ladies,” Septa Lorayne interrupted. “I’m sure your father would have told you if it was important.”

Elissa rolled her eyes which drew a scoff from their Septa but Johanna ignored their Septa. She was going to say that it was probably nothing but Septa Lorayne just had to interrupt Johanna before she could say something. Even if what she was going to say would have pleased the Septa she was often cut off from saying anything. Johanna understood that it was all to make her proper lady but this was one of those times she didn't bend to the others will so easily. 

The conversation her parents were having proved to be a long one and an hour later her mother returned to collect the girls. Her mother took Elissa and Johanna off to her bedchamber to do the girl’s hair for the King's arrival and the feast. Both Johanna and Elissa preferred to do their hair in simple styles on ordinary occasions but on days like this their Mother insisted on putting their hair into more complicated styles. It was something of a tradition for them to gather in their mother's bedchamber and have their hair done. They would talk about anything they needed or wanted to know or the girl not getting her hair done would read aloud from some book. 

“Your father was just telling me that for the feast the princes will escort you two to the dais and your brother will escort Princess Rhaenys,” Her mother said as she braided back a lock of Johanna’s hair.

“What about Princess Mariah?” Johanna asked.

“Your cousin Tommen will escort her,” Her mother responded.

“Tommen? He's Aunt Cersei’s second son, shouldn't Joffrey do it?” Elissa asked.

Her mother placed a pearl net over part of Johanna’s hair and weaved it in. “Your father said it would be Tommen and that Prince Viserys would escort Princess Daenaerys.”

Oh, so she wasn’t the only one being offered a betrothal. Why else would Tommen be allowed on the dais when he wasn’t a member of the royal family or a Lannister. 

“Hmmph,” Elissa said and finished undoing the simple braid that she held the top half of her hair in.

“Well you’re done Johanna. Come over here Elissa,” Her mother said.

Johanna bounced up and checked the looking glass in the corner of her mother’s bedchamber. True to the dull pain in her scalp the hairstyle was somewhat intricate but not quite as fancy as her mother would do it when lords visited. Maybe she was letting Johanna’s actual tastes show through for once. 

Over the next twenty minutes Elissa squirmed in her seat as their mother did her hair and Johanna read aloud from a book that had been sitting on the mantelpiece. It was a historical account of the ascension and reign of Aegon the Unlikely and his queen Betha Blackwood. Johanna smiled a little, she would be queen too. Melynda Clifton, one of her mother’s ladies, dashed into the room as her Mother was putting the finishing touches on Elissa’s hair.

“My Lady the King’s party is almost here!” Lady Clifton said after she took a few deep breaths. 

“Come on my little stars we have to go greet the King,” Her mother said as she tied back one last piece of Elissa's hair. 

With nervous excitement Johanna and Elissa followed their mother and Lady Clifton out into the yard. They took their places at the front of the crowd and waited for a few agonizing minutes for the King and the party to arrive. Elissa elbowed Johanna and Johanna lowered herself down a little so Elissa could whisper directly in her ear.

"Can you hear it?" She whispered.

Johanna listened carefully for a minute and then she heard it. The sound of hundreds of hoofbeats, the wheels of wagons and carriages and of many many voices.

"They're almost here!" Johanna whispered back and stood up straighter.

A trumpet sounded and the first outriders rode through the gates carrying the banners of the Targaryens and their three headed dragon. The King rode through the gates not long afterward accompanied by Queen Lyanna and the princes and princesses. They were all beautiful and despite having been told she was pretty Johanna suddenly felt very plain. The King and his siblings had the beauty of Old Valyria and even his children still maintained similar features even if they didn't have silver hair. The King dismounted his horse and out of instinct the entire courtyard bowed, even her Grandfather. 

"Casterly Rock is yours, your grace," Her Grandfather said.

"I'm glad to hear it Lord Tywin," The King said and looked to her father. "You must be Tyrion the heir."

Her father smiled. "I have been called worse things, your grace."

The King moved on to her mother and kissed her hand. "Lady Merianne."

Her mother curtsied. 

"Are you any good with a sword, Gerion?" The King asked.

"Ser Benedict says I'm getting better everyday," Gerion said.

"Lady Johanna and Lady Elissa, it's good to finally meet the jewels of Casterly Rock," King Rhaegar said.

"You're too kind, your grace," Johanna said and curtsied.

"Lord Tywin if I might have a word with you in your solar?" The King asked.

"Of course, your grace," Her Grandfather said and followed the King into the castle. 

Johanna felt so excited by what was going to happen over the next couple days that she wanted to run around and squeeze Elissa into a tight hug. It took a lot to remain calm and composed to greet the rest of the guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for a lack of a chapter for a long time here's two in one day :)


	11. Tywin III

The King poured himself a glass of Dornish Red and took a seat by the window overlooking the sea. Tywin would have preferred for Rhaegar to finish everything up in the courtyard before asking to speak privately with him. Tywin wished that kings didn't have prerogative to pretty much whatever they wanted because sometimes the choices weren't necessarily in the King's or Westeros's best interests. There would be talk over cups of ale and wine tonight speculating how urgent whatever the King and his Hand were talking about that they had to leave the watchful eyes of court so quickly. Tywin took Rhaegar's cue to sit down and pulled over his desk chair to sit next to king.

"Robert Baratheon intends on bringing the North to his side and it would seem that my good father is inclined to listen to him," Rhaegar said.

"Let me guess," Tywin said, "Robert wants to marry Joffrey to one of Eddard Stark's daughters."

"So Varys' little birds tell me," Rhaegar took a sip of wine. "What I can't believe is that Ned agreed to this. He and Lyanna were so close...I just can't imagine him rebelling against her."

"Knowing Lord Stark he's probably keeping as much as can under wraps so no one finds out about his plan. It's likely Eddard Stark accepted the betrothal because he doesn't know about the brewing rebellion yet."

Rhaegar nodded. "Then if we can just get Lord Rickard out of the way and inform my good brother of what is going on then... maybe Robert Baratheon will lose any chance of an alliance with the North. Which would leave him with most of the Stormlands, House Florent, possibly House Frey and a few other minor houses sprinkled about the Crownlands and Riverlands."

"If we can get Eddard Stark on our side perhaps we keep an alliance with the Vale. Lord Arryn is a decent man and perhaps if your good brother offered a betrothal and could convince Jon Arryn not to join with Robert."

The King shifted in his seat and stared intently at a passing ship bound for Lannisport. Clearly he was considering something important and Tywin stood and poured himself a glass of water. He could hardly contain his anger with Cersei and his good son who couldn't contain their arrogance and reckless ambition that would drag the country into another. It would probably be short since it didn't take an archmaester to see that the force Robert could muster was nothing compared to the might of the rest of the seven kingdoms.

Finally the King broke his silence. "We'll need to keep a lot of hostages from the rebellious houses to keep them in line. It might not be wise but keeping Tommen as Mariah's betrothed might also be smart even if his father is a traitor. No one will suspect anything and we'll have an impressionable boy that'll be loyal if something should happen to the rest of the men of House Baratheon."

"I'll make sure my grandson is loyal. He's quite young and his loyalty can be bought with sweets," Tywin said.

Rhaegar stood and placed his glass on a nearby end table. "With Robert being a traitor we'll have three seats to fill."

"I would've thought we only had two," He said, as if he didn't already suspect that Rhaegar wasn't being entirely honest about the seat of the master of laws.

"My good brother, Prince Doran, requested to be relieved of his duties as master of laws," King Rhaegar said. "Ned's loyalty could be bought with that seat on the council and I think Lord Redwyne or Lord Velaryon could fill Robert's place as master of ships."

"Good choices, those could buy the loyalty of the Reach or parts of the Crownlands. Might I suggest my son Tyrion as Master of Coin?"

"From what I've heard he's intelligent enough...a good choice. I'll name him to the council soon," The King said.

"Is that all you wished to discuss your grace?" He asked when the King showed no signs of leaving the room.

The King sighed. "There is another matter--that of my brother. He seems to have inherited my fathers..." The King's voice trailed off. "He's not fit to stand in the line of succession."

"Would you like advice on what to do with Prince Viserys?" Tywin asked.

After his conversation with Tyrion and Johanna the maester had brought in an old letter the king had sent him from the Golden Tooth. The maester had the decency not to give it to Tyrion so the seal had remained unbroken. According to the letter Prince Viserys had attacked a peasant boy and Arya Stark for some unknown reason and that afterward the Stark girl's wolf had attacked the Prince. Tywin had seen some of how Prince Viserys attacked in private but he would have hoped that the King could keep his younger brother in line without Tywin there.

"In so many words."

"Have you considered making him take vows to be a maester or a septon?" Tywin asked.

"I have...it's just with a war coming I want to have as many male heirs as possible in case something happened," Rhaegar said.

"Prince Aegon is a young man and Johanna is a maid flowered. If she is as fertile as her mother is then I'm sure she could produce a male heir to replace Prince Viserys in the line succession very soon," Tywin said. "You could also marry Prince Jaehaerys to some maid from the Reach or Dorne and he could begin producing heirs."

"Viserys isn't smart enough to be a maester despite all efforts my mother and I have taken to educate him," Rhaegar said as if he had not heard what Tywin had just said. "He's too volatile to be kept at court too. As soon as we leave for Kings Landing I have will send him to Oldtown to take his Septon's vows."

"That would certainly please the faith," Tywin said although he didn't care much for what the faith wanted. "If what you say is true about your granddaughter it might be best to hold the wedding in four months time. Royal Weddings are always an event, even for the small folk, and it would further the strength of the crown too."

"And I assume that you'll be wanting me to take a ship back to King's Landing so I can have most of the planning done by the time you get back?" "Exactly." "Might I ask how you're planning on keeping the Tyrells from switching sides beyond offering a seat on the council to one of their bannermen?" Tywin asked.

"They're quite ambitious and there has been talk that if they don't get the betrothal with Jaehaerys that they would betroth Lady Margery to Renly Baratheon."

"It isn't official yet but I have a feeling Prince Jaehaerys has eyes for another lady of the court," Rhaegar said. "Margery Tyrell won't get to be a princess but I will be appeasing them by allowing a marriage between Rhaenys and the heir to Highgarden. It wasn't an ideal match but it will do."

Tywin was immediately annoyed with the King for entertaining a romance between the Prince and some lady of the court. Didn't he know how important it was for him to find a suitable maid for his son to wed? He couldn't just let some boy decide what could be the fate of the country.

"Might I ask who the prince 'has eyes' for?" Tywin asked.

"Relax Lord Tywin we aren't going to have another Prince of Dragonflies on our hands," The King said. "Lady Elaena's family's power has waned over the years somewhat but she is still high born."

 _Elaena Velaryon?_

So that's why the King had hoped to gain favor with some increasingly minor lord from the Crownlands. He was about to become the good father to some practically low born maid whose family hadn't been important since the reign of Aegon III. A marriage with Prince Jaehaerys was worth an alliance with a great lord and brought that lord's wealth and army. That marriage would be wasted by the lord of a tiny rock in the Gullet. It took everything in Tywin not to snap at the King like the little boy he was proving to be. The king couldn't get what he wanted from his wife so he had an affair some sixteen year old maid and when his wife died he barely spared any time for mourning and got married almost right away. Now he was bending over backwards to please a son that he sent to the backwater for the better part of seven years.

"Your grace-"

"Tell me what do Alysanne and the first King Jaehaerys, Aegon the fifth and Betha Blackwood and Duncan Targaryen and Jenny of Oldstones have in common?" Rhaegar asked.

"They ignored what was expected of them."

"They married for love and they are remembered for it. My son's marriage may not buy the loyalty of some great lord or bring in mountains of supplies and men but it will bring the support of the small folk and they will be remembered for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next two chapters planned out. The chapters might be kind of short compared to the first several chapters but oh well.


End file.
